Trap the redhead and the silverhaired fox
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: Paris is the city of love.Two people get married there..and two little girls are born. When two girls meet again, it will take everything to trap the red-head and the silver-haired fox...especially when there's a blonde. Based on the Parent Trap.JIBBS
1. Prologue: Married

**Hello everyone! A new story...based on the movie and book The Parent Trap. Now the idea to use the Parent Trap isn't mine...thanks for Liat1989 and Kandon Kuuson for allowing me to use that idea. Yet my story will be about a Jenny Shepard and a Jethro Gibbs...instead of Ziva and Tony. But there shall be a slight hint of Tiva in this story...cause I am a die-hard Tiva fan and cannot resist.**

**I got this idea from rewatching The Parent Trap...cause Hallie and Annie were both red-heads...and I thought...wait, I could make them Jenny and Jethro's children! And then it all started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or The Parent Trap.**

**A short prologue...like, very, very short. Don't worry, longer chapters follow...so on with it!**

* * *

Prologue

Jenny smiled lovingly as she danced with her husband. Paris was truly wonderful at night, it shone like Emerald City in _the Wizard of Oz._ And it seemed even more wonderful on her wedding night, walking the 'yellow brick road' towards her waiting husband-to be, which was now her husband.....anyway....

They had just finished their undercover assignment, and that was when Gibbs popped the question. That always seemed to happen to people who put their lives in each other's hands everyday. They were having dinner when Jenny discovered a ring imbedded in her cake. A rather expensive one in fact. It was a rather unconventional touch, but it was still very sweet according to Jenny. Jethro had then managed to ask shyly, "Will you marry me Jen?" and of course she said yes. I mean, who wouldn't? Marrying the man whose smile melted her heart was always her dream.

And here she was, married, to become Mrs Gibbs. It felt so strange, so surreal, like she was living in a dream. As she danced, her white dress floated dreamily around her legs. Jethro twirled her around as the music serenaded them. It was a smutty and romantic tune, that made Jethro wince slightly. Jethro had always said that he was an awkward dancer, but tonight proved him completely wrong.

"I love you Jenny, you are the most beautiful woman ever," Jethro whispered, as Jenny twirled around again. He planted her lips softly on hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, a photographer asked them if they would like a photo. Jenny nodded eagerly, and the two stood by the window which showed the Eiffel Tower. Jethro couldn't keep his eyes off his beautiful bride, and neither could Jenny keep her eyes off Jethro.

_Snap_, the large flash light flicked, and the moment was captured forever, even if it never did last long…

* * *

**The next chapter shall pop up very soon, where we shall meet the two girls! Reviews are always appreciated....**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the girls

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really, really appreciated it! Well, here's the next chapter! There's not much action...more like a bit of an 'introducing' chapter. Well, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the girls

Jenny sighed as she began to pack her suitcase. She was flying to Florida this weekend to attend another conference which was mandatory for all NCIS agents in Washington. In Florida for goodness sake! They could have just held the damn thing here, she thought angrily.

A thirteen year old girl bounded down the stairs, her streak of red hair blinding Jenny for a second.

"Hey Ma, you going away a_gain?_ I don't understand! You just went away last week! It's the holidays and we haven't even had some 'bonding time'!" The girl sighed, giving her mother a classic glare with her electric blue eyes that reminded her so much of…..

"I'm sorry sweetie; I have to go to these things. But guess what?" Jenny tried to sound excited.

"What?" the girl asked sarcastically, "I'm getting a new nanny for the next six weeks?" Jenny chose to ignore that comment.

"No, but you'll be coming with me to Florida!" Jenny announced. She noticed that her daughter's features had lifted ever so slightly.

"Florida? For how long?" she asked.

"For two weeks, then we'll come back. Don't worry; there will be girls your age there as NCIS has organized for child care. You'll enjoy it, it will be like camp," Jenny enveloped her daughter in a hug, hoping it would make things right.

"Well, I'm not entirely over the moon but at least I'm coming with you," the girl sighed, still looking grouchy. She stormed up the stairs.

Jenny sighed once more, before folding the last blouse and zipping the suitcase securely. Lilianne always managed to remind her of her father…

* * *

Jethro reread the letter. Damn it, they were organizing way too many conferences these days. First Long Island, now Florida? Why couldn't they just hold the damn conferences in Washington where everyone was?

At least Vivianne was coming along with him this time; it seemed to lessen her anger slightly. Still, she was pretty mad at leaving because her best friend was holding a party conveniently that week.

"You know, I could have worn this dress if we didn't have the conference," Viv held up a grey pleated dress with an excessively large bow (which Viv in actual fact didn't really like….that was too weak a word, she detested it) to show her dad. This was the way of jibing him about the conference. Gibbs was exasperated.

"It's only for two weeks, Viv, and you'll meet plenty of girls there, okay? Now just finish the packing and get done with it," Gibbs scolded.

"You don't care, do you, Dad? All you care about is your job," Vivianne seemed to share her mother's anger. Her hair seemed to blaze; Gibbs was momentarily worried that it would set the house on fire.

"I do care, Viv. I love you, Viv, of course I care. But I can't do everything to accommodate your needs. I have needs as well. It's just for two weeks," Jethro enveloped his daughter in a hug. Viv sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad, I was being too selfish. Will you forgive me?" she looked up with pleading eyes. Jethro constantly reminded himself that girls were like this in their...troubled teen stages.

"Of course, kiddo, of course. Have you finished packing yet?" Gibbs asked. She nodded.

* * *

"Special Agent Shepard? Yes, your daughter is…." The man paused, trying to find her daughter's name on the list.

"Lilianne Shepard." Jenny finished for him, looking down at her daughter who seemed to be enjoying the scene. Lil had always felt like she was the only one in the whole world that was the daughter of a NCIS agent, but the scene of babbling boys and girls proved her wrong.

"Yep, Lilianne Shepard. That's all set; you are in room 36 in the girl's corridor. You may go in now, miss," He nodded to Lilianne, who returned a bright smile.

"Well, enjoy yourself Lil! I'll see you in two weeks, okay? Take care, I love you," Jenny hugged her daughter.

"I love you too Mum," Lil kissed her mother's cheek before walking inside.

* * *

Lil felt slightly excluded due to the many girls and boys who seemed to know each other. She walked into Room 36 where four girls were seated playing cards.

As usual, her flaming red hair attracted a lot of attention, which was quite convenient now.

"Hi," one of the girls greeted warmly, "I'm Grace, and this is Sarah, Emily and Anna. You must be our last roommate!"

"Hi, I'm Lilianne, you can call me Lil," Lil replied shyly, moving towards them. The four girls beckoned for her to leave her luggage by her bed and join in their card game. Lil eagerly sat down and began to play with her four new friends.

* * *

"Special Agent Gibbs? Your daughter is…" The man paused scanning down the list, "Wait, I just checked this girl in!" He stared at Viv, who returned it with _the glare_.

"I'm sorry? This is Vivianne Gibbs," Gibbs motioned to her daughter. He felt a moment of shock, his body tensing, but quickly dismissed it. The man shook his head, confused.

"Don't worry, I get confused all the time. Vivianne, you're in Room 20 in the girls' corridor. Please go in," the man looked befuddled as he opened the gate. Gibbs hugged his daughter goodbye.

"I love you, Viv, take care…" Gibbs began in their customary goodbye.

"And no accidents and funny stuff…got it, Dad. I'll miss you," Viv waved as she went inside.

* * *

She walked down the corridor, and then suddenly did a double take at Room 36. There was a girl with flaming red hair…Viv shook her head and walked on. There were tons of girls in the world who had red hair like hers...why get so worked up about it? She reached Room 20, and entered. There were two girls sitting in the room, chatting. As usual, her beet-red hair caught their attention.

"Hi, I'm Vivianne," Viv smiled warmly. The two girls returned her smile.

"I'm Chelsea and this is Frances. Welcome to Room 20!" Viv sat down and joined in the conversation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next instalment shall be a very interesting archery competition.....**


	3. Chapter 2: Archery

**Thanks for the reviews! A short chapter when out two girls meet....**

**Note: OMG...everyone here has to watch Yes Man. Its got Sasha Alexander and Zooey Deschanel....!!! So everyone just watch it!!! It even has Rocky Carroll (But sadly he just looks too much like Director Vance(I womder why..?))**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap...

Chapter 2: Archery

NCIS childcare organized very interesting activities. They included archery, martial arts classes, fake missions using laser guns and other stuff.

Lil smiled at Grace, Sarah, Emily and Anna, giving each a hi-five. They had managed to take down Room 2 easily in the laser gun mission. The walked outside into the fresh air, and plonked themselves on the grass. Nearby, there was an archery competition going on.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and join the archery competition, anyone want to come?" Lil announced, getting up. All her friends laughed and shook their heads, saying that they were too tired and Lil was just too good. Lil shrugged her shoulders, and went off to the archery competition.

* * *

Viv stood there, victorious once more. She was always good at long-range archery; her Dad took her out regularly to practice. The defeated girl, May, shook her hand and went to sit down. Suddenly, a girl who looked very much like her other than the fact her hair was tied up in a ponytail walked towards Hannah. Hannah was the judge, and she wrote the girl's name down on the sheet. Viv couldn't help staring at this girl who resembled her so much.

* * *

Lil turned around, meeting the eye of her competitor. What shocked her was that the girl looked almost identical to her. Same flaming red hair, same blue eyes….Lil walked towards her, and took the place beside her. The girl was still, the bow held expertly in her cream hands.

They were allowed five shots each, and whoever had the most accurate shots won.

Lil twanged her bow and the arrow shot out, landing dead centre. She turned to see that the other girl's arrow had landed dead centre as well. Dammit, this girl was good, but she hoped the girl was just not good enough.

Viv restrung her bow, and pointed it to the centre of the target. She couldn't help but glance secretively over at the _other girl_, before twanging her bow. Dead centre again. She smirked as she looked over at the other girl's target. Dammit, it was dead centre. She hoped the girl was just not good enough. Yet for the first time, Viv was beginning to feel nervous. The accuracy of the other girl was beginning to un-nerve her, what if she lost? No, she couldn't lost, Vivianne Gibbs had to always win…

Lilianne Shepard had to always win. She would not accept the notion of losing. Her fingers shook as she placed the arrow carefully in the bow. Her hands were shaking now…what was going on?

"Go!" she heard the faint cry of Hannah. She pulled the string, before letting go. The arrow didn't hit dead centre. It hit right over the head of a poor girl with mousy brown hair, who immediately went rigid with quaking fear.

At the same time, Viv's arrow soared towards the girl who was standing rigid, and landed neatly beneath her outstretched arms, digging into the bark of the tree she was in front of. Viv wanted to head-smack herself. Gosh, how did it get so off course?

How did the arrow get so off course? Lil wondered. It had completely missed the target! And then the _other girl's _bow had twanged and had also veered its course towards the girl.

The mousy haired girl was now being shipped to the nurse to undergo shock treatment.

The last three arrows hit dead centre, thank goodness.

Yet there had to be a tiebreaker. Hannah was gobsmaked. No matter how many arrows were shot, the two never broke the tie. She announced them as tied champions.

* * *

Viv felt a fierce competition after they were announced as the tied champions of today's competition. The Leroy Jethro Gibbs in her was determined to beat this girl who looked exactly like her. The two turned to face each other, their faces in the same determined expression.

"I'm Lilianne," the other girl announced.

"I'm Vivianne." The similarity in their names unnerved Viv. They shook hands, each with the same grip. Hannah came towards them to award them with their certificates but did not know which certificate to give to which.

"I'm sorry, but which of you is Vivianne, and which is Lilianne?" Hannah stammered. The one with the ponytail announced that she was Lilianne and the one with the plait announced that she was Vivianne.

The two walked away from each other, ready to let the games begin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! The more reviews I get....the faster I publish...so review please!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Spiders

* * *

**Hey guys...sorry for the erratic update....first day of school's wrecking havoc! Anyway, here's the next chap with spiders...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or The Parent Trap.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Spiders

Lilianne swung her racquet, letting the full force of her swing affect the ball, causing it to fly over to her opponent with such a speed that when the poor girl hit it, the ball just simply bounced off her racquet in a random direction and sprained her wrist in the process.

"OWW!!!!" The girl cried, clutching her wrist tenderly. Hannah rushed over, and shipped her off to the nurse. Maybe people with mousy brown hair were beginning to become a target...

Meanwhile, Vivianne happened to be wandering by with Chelsea. The two were talking animatedly, snickering and giggling all the while. They noticed Lilianne standing there with a tennis racquet in hand, clearly bored. This happened to give Miss Gibbs here an exceptionally ingenious idea. She whispered it into Chelsea's ear, causing Chelsea to nod ecstatically in agreement. Viv went and took a tennis racquet from the rack, and together the two girls swaggered over to the court where Lil was currently talking to Grace. Grace and Lil turned around when Chelsea and Vivianne entered.

"Hello, Lilianne," Viv greeted snidely, "Want to play a game of tennis?"

"Sure, why not?" Lil greeted, equally as snidely, and added a little smirk of her one (at least for a little bit).

"Then game on!" Viv smirked as well, before grabbing a ball from the basket.

"Game on then, loser," Lil muttered under her breath,

Viv threw the ball high into the air, then _whoosh_….the ball whizzed towards Lil who immediately swung back, grunting slightly. The ball soared between the two girls, going lower and closer to the net. The match ended when Lil hit the net.

"I win," Viv smiled gloatingly. She had noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hannah was coming back. It was time now to pull her trick.

"I demand a rematch," Lil nearly screamed. She hated that smile…even though she did use it herself sometimes...

"Very well. Pass me a ball please, Chelsea," Viv turned to her sidekick who passed her a ball that she had just "prepared." Lil glared competitively at Viv, her tennis racquet clutched tightly in her strained hand.

Viv was careful not to touch the…thing. She threw the ball high into the air, then sliced it, sending it over the net.

Lil stared at the ball, then realised there was something on it. Oh…my…gosh…..the ball had a big black thing on it with eight hairy legs….

"AAHHHHHH!" Lil was paranoid of spiders. Viv was also paranoid….and since this Lilianne acted so much like her…the idea was sure to work.

Lil stood rooted to the spot, staring at the ball. She felt like she couldn't move. Suddenly the ball hit her chest with a _thwack_. Lil screamed a bloodcurdling scream once more, trying to get the ball and the….thing off her. She thought she could feel little hairy legs crawling up her arm…ugh. She finally got the thing and the ball off…before discovering the spider was a fake, and was blue-tacked to the ball.

Viv and Chelsea were in a fit of laughter, Viv was bending over clutching her stomach.

Grace rushed over to Lil, while glaring, disgusted, at Viv and Chelsea.

"Are you alright, Lil?" Grace asked, helping a speechless Lil up.

"Oh…" Lil whispered. Her paranoia of spiders went a long way back…her mother was also paranoid of them. So it caused a lot of trouble when one of them discovered a tiny weenie little spider lurking in a corner of their bathroom…

Lil shivered, before coming up with something to get Viv back. She whispered it into Grace's ear, and the girl smiled, before deciding to add something of her own.

Grace walked over to Viv and patted her on the back and admitting that they lost, before she walked off the court into the shade of the large willow, to wait for Lil.

Lil walked over to Viv and Chelsea, shivering. The two saw this and laughed harder, gasping for air. Lil ground her teeth angrily, but smoothed her face into an expression of fear.

"Okay, you win, congratulations," Lil acknowledged, "I surrender." And she walked off the court. The two were so gleeful that they didn't notice the little smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Did she just say 'I surrender'?!" Viv asked Chelsea.

"Der, she did! Hi-five girl," the two smiled, and hugged. Until Chelsea screamed and leapt back from Viv.

"What?" Viv asked, frowning at Chelsea who was shivering just like Lil.

"There…there's a spider on your back!" Chelsea hollered. Lil and Grace were enjoying this little scene from the comfort of the shade, snickering and snorting (very unladylike, Jenny would not approve).

"Gosh, that was classic!" commented Grace.

"There's a…..spider on my back?" Viv whispered. She felt her back….she felt something hairy…

"AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Viv's scream was so high-pitched that Chelsea covered her ears, "GET IT OFF ME!" Viv ran around doing a funny little dance, except the thing wouldn't fall off.

Lil snorted, "It's super glued to your back, didn't you notice?" Grace laughed, soaking the scene in.

Chelsea ran over to her friend, and out of pure friendship, touched the spider and discovered it was the fake one they had used. She tried to tug it off, but discovered it was stuck fast. It was super-glued.

"It's fake and super-glued," Chelsea calmed down slightly.

Wait, there was something stuck onto the spider…a small package. She opened it.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Her scream resembled Viv's. Two very real, small spiders crawled out. Chelsea dropped the package onto the floor, running off the court leaving Viv standing there, shell-shocked. She recovered and ran after Chelsea.

"WAIT CHELSEA! GET THE SPIDER OFF MY BACK!" she hollered, sprinting. Many people looked at her, curious, and then laughed at the fake spider super-glued to her back.

Lil and Grace lay on the grass, sighing in contentment at their success.

"We did good," Grace whispered. Lil sat up.

"No, we did _real _good," Lil corrected, before flopping back down on the grass and laughing her guts out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please....I'd like at least nine reviews before updating. I'm sorry...just the reviews are rather less than the people on alert....so I decided to just implant this little rule for this chap. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and a little preview for the next chapter...**

_"And she screamed like she had seen the bloody ghost of Christmas Eve!" Lil announced, and waved her hands in an imitation of Viv. This caused Anna and Grace to clutch their stomachs in laughter for the billionth time. Grace opened the door, and immediately stopped laughing._

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: The room incident

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews....I din't reach my goal but was very close! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.....I haven't had much time to reply to your reviews.....but I shall soon!**

**Anyway, this chapter is my take on the scene in The Parent Trap in which Hallie and co ruin Annie and co's room.....**

**Please enjoy! A very long chapter for your enjoyment! One of the longest I have ever written....or maybe it's because I write way too short chapters....not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or The Parent Trap or Marbig (which is mentioned in this story)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The room incident

"Uh, I hate that girl!" Viv literally screamed. She could not get the icky spider off her back because Lil and Grace had superglued it. It was one of her favourite tee-shirts, and that horrid girl had ruined it. How dare she? Viv was fuming.

"Don't worry Viv, we will get that little….little….bitch back," Chelsea clenched her fists and bared her teeth, looking very much like a ravenous hyena.

"Just how do we get her back?" Viv sighed and flopped onto her bed.

"Well, since she is very much like you…"Chelsea began, then suddenly realised she had said too much.

"SHE IS NOT LIKE ME!" Viv sprang up.

"Okay…okay, I was just saying…"Chelsea back peddled quickly.

"Yeah, I know. Now what would I be furious with?" Viv sat down once more, before springing up again, "She must be a neat freak! We'll pick her room's lock and then we'll make it hell in there!" Viv began to pace the room excitedly, thinking. Chelsea just stared at her with her mouth open.

"What, Chelsea?" Viv asked.

"So _you_ are a neat freak?" Chelsea smirked.

"Hey, I am not!" Viv shook her head, not wanting to reveal the truth.

"Are so," Chelsea walked towards her.

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not. Now let's get back on topic," Viv changed the topic hurriedly. The girls began to plan, Chelsea smirking slightly at the revelation.

* * *

Lil and Grace laughed so hard that their stomachs hurt so badly on the way back to the room. They had met Anna on their way there and told her the whole story, causing her to join into their giggles.

"And she screamed like she had seen the bloody ghost of Christmas Eve!" Lil announced, and waved her hands in an imitation of Viv. This caused Anna and Grace to clutch their stomachs in laughter for the billionth time. Grace opened the door, and immediately stopped laughing.

"What's wrong…..Grace?" Lil gasped, holding on to Anna for support.

"This is what is wrong." The door swung open to reveal a nicely decorated room…..

* * *

_What had happened earlier…_

Miss Gibbs had gathered her whole cabin for a little "campfire" (a term and method she had learned from a Mr A. D. DiNozzo) Chelsea, Frances, Claire and Sophie leaned in close to listen to their all important dictator for the all important knowledge.

"First, I, Miss Gibbs, shall pick the lock to Room 36. Then we shall enter," Viv hissed, pointing to the neat pick-locking tool that had been her 3rd birthday present from Ziva. Ziva believed in training 'em kids young. The bandits nodded.

"Then, Miss Belfield shall take the three fake spiders acquired and place them carefully in a particular Lilianne's sleeping bag," Viv nodded to Frances, the only girl in the group not insanely afraid of spiders.

"Then, Miss Addison shall take the broom and sweep everything off the vanity table or any drawers…just destroy everything basically," Miss Gibbs nodded to Sophie, who was intently taking notes in a Marbig notepad, with a Marbig Pen (Miss Addison had a slight strange obsession with Marbig). Sophie looked up expectantly at Viv when she had finished. Viv nodded.

"Miss Aruvate shall take the honey and pour it at the entrance, while also taking the disinfectant borrowed from the cleaning cupboard and spilling it on the floor," Miss Gibbs motioned to Claire who was busy scraping out honey from those little plastic tubs you get on camp and in motels into a cup. Claire gave her a thumbs up, but Miss Gibbs gave a disapproving glance at her because that was not appropriate at this time.

"And lastly, Miss Appleton shall take the washing detergent and gently….I says _gently_ 'sprinkle' it on the suitcases to make the clothes nice and clean," Miss Gibbs brushed her hands together in the direction of Chelsea who was busily mixing the washing powder with water. At this Miss Gibbs nodded, approving. Miss Aruvate was quite jealous.

"Now, the main aim is to get in and out unseen, as well as to ruin everything you can. Are we clear?" Miss Gibbs stood up.

"Yes miss," The four chorused before lapsing into polite applause.

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Lilianne shrieked. Honey was neatly spread on the floor. Every single little glass bottle was knocked off the table…even the expensive perfume her mother had given to her last year! Bottles of hand and face cream were strewn over the floor, including broken glass. The room stank of the strong smell of disinfectant and bleach, making Lil rub her nose ruefully. There were little bubbles on the suitcases…Lil shuddered to think of what they did to that.

Grace and Anne stood dumbfounded at the doorway. Lil, because she had thick soles, gently tread her way through the rubble to her bed to inspect it. She lifted the sleeping bag, causing the fake spiders to tumble out.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Lil screamed a bit too loudly. She stopped, looked at the spiders and shrieked again.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

* * *

Hannah was sitting with Margery in the office, with a cup of coffee for each of course.

"So, Maggie, how's everything going?" Hannah leant back on the office chair, sipping the steaming brew.

"Oh fine. At least going to this childcare was way better than going to the conference, frankly," Margery nodded.

"Mmm…." Hannah mmmed, until a bloodcurdling scream broke their reverie. Another scream confirmed the fact. The two women felt their guns and immediately rushed to the scene. They skidded to a halt when they came to room 36. Two girls, who Hannah recognised as Grace and Anna were rooted to the spot staring at the inside of the room.

"What's wrong?" Hannah immediately asked. The two girls turned towards her like in a dream, motioning Margery and Hannah to look inside. Shock befell the two.

* * *

"It's alright Lilianne, calm down, we will find the perpetrator," Hannah rubbed comforting circles around the sobbing girl's back. She had even thought of calling Jenny Shepard, her mother, but a recent rumour had reached her that a particular Jenny Shepard was probably going to be the director after Morrow. Lilianne slowly wiped her eyes.

"She…she smashed the beautiful glass bottle of perfume my mother gave me for my birthday!" Lilianne cried, and then muttered something vengeful under her breath.

"So you have an idea of who did this?" Hannah asked. Lilianne nodded furtively.

"Oh, I know definitely who did this….and they will wish that they never walked this earth…"

* * *

Lilianne had stopped crying and together with Hannah walked towards a Room 20. They paused momentarily before the door, before Hannah pounded on the door. It opened, revealing an exceptionally clean and neat room…._too_ clean. Vivianne Gibbs was sitting on her bed reading a book, Chelsea Appleton was brushing her hair in front of the vanity table, Sophie Addison and Frances Belfield were chatting on Sophie's bunk. Claire Aruvate had 'gone to the bathroom' according to the girls (in reality…..she was getting rid of the evidence…)

"Hello Hannah, Lilianne," Viv greeted, with a cocky smile. Lil only glared at her. Viv returned the glare. Hannah surveyed the room.

"This is rather tidy," Hannah acknowledged.

"Yes, we decided to make the room neat and tidy because it looks better that way," Sophie smiled sweetly, patting her pillow.

"Hmm…you know that Room 36 which happens to be Lilianne's here was completely trashed, the opposite from your room?" Hannah cut to the question. Well-rehearsed expressions of shock and sympathy appeared on each of the girl's faces.

"Really, that is terrible! Are you alright, Lilianne?" Frances asked, getting up and walking towards Lil. Chelsea barely held a snicker.

"I'd like Vivianne to come with me, we need to have a talk," Hannah beckoned Vivianne imperiously. Vivianne climbed down the ladder of the bunk, and walked innocently towards Lilianne and Hannah. The two girls glanced at each other, then immediately looked away, and shifted their footing.

They were led to the office, where they sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"Vivianne, Lilianne here feels that you upturned her room," Hannah didn't know which way to look, because both girls had the same posture, and were looking in opposite directions. She just chose to look at one…..which accidentally happened to be Lilianne.

"Hey, I'm Lilianne, she's Vivianne," Lil huffed.

"Sorry," Hannah cringed, before looking at the real Viv who was grinning slightly.

Sadly, Viv, being the real daughter of Gibbs, did not crack, and the case was not solved, much to Lil's dismay and Viv's glee.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated......**

**Oh, and a preview of the next chapter:**

_Hannah asked. The two sullenly nodded, and trudged off towards the Special Person's room. Both their group of friends expressed their sympathies at being stuck in the same room with a "horrible girl"._

_And that's how it all started._


	6. Chapter 5: Knowing

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! So now in this chapter Lil and Viv will be in the Special Person's Room....and find out what they are! I got the idea for the Special Persons' room from my English teacher, we have a Special Person's chair for anyone that's mis-behaving as well as a matching Special Person's table.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap**

* * *

Chapter 5: Knowing

Lil and Viv hated each other after _the incidents_. They decided to take revenge on each other with competitions, and every so often, little things such as spiders would turn up. Surely beating the other would make one side feel better? But no matter how hard they tried to break the tie, it just never broke. The last one left was Tae Kwon Do.

The two squared up, ready for the battle in the middle of the mats. One had to be the victor. This was also a way to get back at the other, physically, for the other tricks, especially the room incident.

Viv thought she had an advantage as she had a red belt in Tae Kwon Do. Little did she know, so did Lil. They had also learnt several tricks from their father and mother respectively.

"Go!" The two raced towards one another as quick as possible (which wasn't very quick because they were wearing a huge puffy protective chest thing-ma-bob), and immediately started kicking and fighting. The two whirled around expertly, yet the other always managed to block of dodge the other. Viv and Lil decided that they weren't getting anywhere with kicks and decided to start tussling.

A flurry of fists and punches made both the girls fall to the ground. When Hannah finally managed to break them up (Lil aimed another kick before Hannah managed to firmly restrain the struggling kids), they had found Lil's face cut and bruised (note: Viv had **very** sharp nails) while Viv sported a nasty gash mixed with a bruise on her shin. Hannah had enough with their rivalry; this was taking it too far. The girls could not go on like this.

While the girls were being bandaged up, Hannah came up with a brilliant idea! They didn't have a "Special Persons' room" for nothing. Yes….

* * *

The two girls stood in front of her. She could usually tell which was which by their hairstyle, but their hair was out, so they looked identical.

"Vivianne Gibbs and Lilianne Shepard, you need to stop this fierce competition. This "camp" is about creating friendships and having a good time, and even your parents are going to an inter-agency co-operation seminar," Hannah watched as the two shot identical glares at one another before turning back and putting back on their innocent facade, "To help with that, I have organised that you two share the same cabin. You need to cooperate."

"My Dad doesn't believe in inter-agency co-operation, Hannah," Viv announced. Hannah smiled knowingly. Yes, Special Agent Gibbs was renowned for that.

"Well, I do. You shall be staying in the "Special Persons room" for the duration of the camp. There, you two will talk to one another and work out your faults and troubles. You understand me?" Hannah asked. The two sullenly nodded, and trudged off towards the Special Person's room. Both their group of friends expressed their sympathies at being stuck in the same room with a "horrible girl".

And that's how it all started.

* * *

Lil sighed sullenly. She was forced to put up with Viv for a whole, damn week! In fact, she'd rather a nanny than this….but she couldn't tell her mother that. This was fun before Vivianne Gibbs came in.

* * *

Viv sighed sullenly. She was forced to put up with Lil for a whole, damn week! She would rather listen to Tony ramble on about movies for a whole week than this! She also missed the familiar taste of bourbon….well, she really wasn't meant to have it but you couldn't blame a kid just drinking a tiny sip of that delicious liquor…

* * *

Lil missed the bourbon and the coffee. And the hot chocolates as well. Hell, everything was better than this, stuck in the same room with a freaky girl who looked and acted exactly like you. Suddenly, the wind whooshed in through the window. Lil got up to close the window but it was jammed, jammed tight. "Ugh," she grunted, pushing all the force she could muster into it.

* * *

Viv suddenly forgot about her hate of Lil and rushed up to help her shut the window. Together, they struggled but managed shut the window. Lil turned towards Vivianne.

"Thanks," she whispered. Viv just nodded.

An awkward silence followed. Suddenly the two of them wanted to break the silence so they both began…

"What's you're father like?" and "What's your mother like?" They looked away awkwardly.

"You go first, Vivianne," Lil stated.

"Okay. What's your father like?" Viv asked. This question caused Lil to squirm uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't exactly have a father. My parents divorced pretty early, I guess that's pretty usual with marriages of Special Agents," Lil sighed, then out of curiosity asked Viv, "What is your father like?"

"My father is a Special Agent, yeah; his name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Most people just call him Gibbs, or Boss, because he is team leader," Viv was starting to warm up to Lil, "My Dad's pretty cool for a Dad. I can tell people he catches bad guys and shoves them in prison. Yet he's pretty queer too. Have you ever heard of a man build a boat in a basement?"

"No kidding! But that sounds interesting!" Lil exclaimed.

"Well, I help him sand it. My Dad is also addicted to caffeine; I guess that's rubbed off on me. He also likes bourbon, he says…" Viv took a deep breath. What she was about to tell Lil was a touchy subject, but Lil had already told her, _her _secret.

"He says the bourbon reminds him of my mum."

"What happened to your mum?" Lil asked.

"My Mum divorced my Dad pretty early, but I have this one picture of her and my Dad in Paris. They did an undercover mission together there, and I guess they just fell in love. Well they were in the City of Love after all," Viv smiled. She was a die-hard romantic, and it did sound very romantic the way Dad sometimes described it….

Lil smiled, her smile mimicking Viv's.

"Isn't that strange, cause my parents also fell in love during an undercover mission in Paris. And I have a photo of them together in Paris. And my mum is addicted to caffeine and she also says that bourbon reminds her of my dad!" Lil exclaimed. Viv covered her mouth.

"Wait, how old are you?" Viv asked.

"I'll be fourteen on Valentine's Day, February the 14th." This revelation caused Lil to blush slightly. Viv gasped.

"Wait, that's my birthday, and I'll be 14!" she cried.

"Oh, my gosh," Lil rushed off to rummage through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Viv asked, excited. Lil finally produced an album, which was brightly decorated with buttons and beads.

"You carry an album with you?" Viv asked, surprised.

"Yeah, helps me remember memories cause Mum goes out so often," Lil mumbled while she kept on rummaging, until she found the right sleeve.

"What are you holding?" Viv asked, jittery and curious.

"I'm holding the picture of my mum and dad in Paris," Lil whispered. Viv rushed off to pull out her phone. After a few beeps, she found the picture. The two nodded at each other.

"Three, two, one…."

* * *

**Three, two one.....till the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated, so just press the button.**

**A little teaser:**

_"I think, we should switch places!" Vivianne announced._

_"What?!" Lil shouted."_


	7. Chapter 6: The things that twins do

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update period....I had no internet access. NO INTERNET ACCESS!!!! I nearly died: But was saved by my love of NCIS.**

**So: Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap**

* * *

Chapter 6: The things that twins do

_Previously…_

"_I'm holding the picture of my mum and dad in Paris," Lil whispered. Viv rushed off to pull out her phone. After a few beeps, she found the picture. The two nodded at each other._

"_Three, two, one…."_

The two girls revealed the picture. It was identical. A beautiful red-headed Jenny stood in her white gown, her arm wrapped around the waist of Jethro. The two smiled, yet were looking at each other, completely lost to the other. The Eiffel Tower glittered outside the window. So much hope, passion and love in one photo…

Lil gasped. Viv gasped.

"That's…that's my mum!" Lilianne felt her eyes begin to brim with tears.

"That's my dad!" Vivianne felt her eyes begin to brim with tears. The two turned to look at one another, mirror images. They shared their mother's flaming hair, her creamy skin, their father's sparkling blue eyes, his nose.

"I've always wanted a sister," Lil whispered.

"So have I." The two hugged one another, sharing the magical moment.

"I….I can't believe….we're sisters!" Vivianne exclaimed.

"We're not just sisters!" Lil's smile was so wide, "We're twins!" They embraced one another again, their happiness overflowing. It wasn't everyday you met your long-lost sister….twin.

* * *

"Actually, I have a great idea!" Viv announced suddenly. The two were playing cards and sipping coffee.

"What?" Lil asked, hoping it wasn't too…ostentatious. Even though they were twins, Lil discovered that Viv was way more out-going and daring than herself.

"You really want to see Dad right? And I really want to see Mum," Viv took a deep breath. Lilianne nodded, wary.

"I think, we should switch places!" Vivianne announced.

"What?!" Lil shouted.

"Come on, Lil, it won't be hard to do. Even Hannah couldn't tell us apart, even though we were standing next to one another!" Viv smiled.

"True…I really do want to see Dad…" Lil sighed, knowing that she was losing.

"Yeah, so say yes!" Viv urged.

"Okay then, yes," Lil smiled at Vivianne's pushiness.

"Now, all we have to do, is learn about each other, and then ta_DA_, I am Lilianne Shepard and you are Vivianne Gibbs!" Viv raised her arms, causing Lil to giggle.

"Well, we better get started now, Lilianne," Lil stated in mock seriousness, "I am officially Vivianne Gibbs and you are Lilianne Shepard."

The two shared a hi-five and began to scheme.

* * *

"Ok, this is the team," Viv announced, and began to show Lil pictures of the team.

"This is Tony," Viv informed, as an Italian male popped up on the screen. Lil thought he looked rather dazzling with the one-hundred watt smile.

"He makes movie references all day. Sometimes, it's so damn annoying. Since you are the daughter of L.J Gibbs, you have the right to head-slap him. So I recommend you do that," Viv smiled.

"Head slap?" Lil was confused.

"Like this," and Viv raised her hand and gave Lil a stinging slap on the back of her head.

"HEY!" Lil raised her hand but was too slow. Viv had already run out of the room, and was currently tearing down the corridor in order to get away from her sister. The things that twins did.

* * *

After the lunch, the two had finally calmed down enough for Viv to continue on with her lecture.

"This is Timothy McGee. You've got to call him Probie or Tony will get mad at you. If he does, just give him a head…"

"Slap. Got it," Lil shot Viv a vicious glare.

"Yeah…I know you got it. The one that you gave me still hurts!" Viv whined but after another glare she continued, "Yeah, so it's Probie. Also, Tony makes up tons of nicknames for him, eg: McProbie, McGoogle, McVirgin…Mc. Anything really, oh yeah, there's Elf Lord as well…"

"Elf Lord?" Lil asked. This was getting stranger by the second.

"Yeah, because Tony caught him playing MMORPG. Apparently Tony found that Tim loved playing Elf Lords, hence the nickname," Viv snickered, "I mean, who in their right mind plays MMPORPGS??" Viv snorted, missing the look that Lil gave her.

"I play MMORPGs! I usually play the Elf maiden! There is nothing wrong in that!" Lil looked furious. Viv clammed up.

"Oops sorry…._.anyway_," Viv quickly changed the topic, "Timmy here also writes books. There's Deep Six and Rock Hollow." Lil's eyes lit up.

"Thom E Gemcity is actually Tim McGee? Wow! I love his books, especially the interaction between Tommy and Lisa! It's classic!" It looked like Viv wasn't the only one who was a die-hard romantic. Viv smiled, knowing the next piece of information would totally be loved by her sister.

"Well, the characters are actually based on real people. You know Tibbs? That's actually Dad," Viv whispered as if it was some juicy piece of gossip.

"Seriously? That's awesome! And who are Tommy and Lisa based on?" Lil asked, also lowering her voice.

"Tony, and Ziva, which is the next person I am going to introduce to you," Viv changed the picture to a woman with long and curly dark hair which framed her pale face. Lil thought she looked so….she couldn't put her finger on it….pretty? That was too shallow.

"This is Ziva David, Mossad Liaison for NCIS. Beware, she can kill people with office supplies," Viv chuckled, which caused Lil to chuckle.

"So it Tony and Ziva's relationship like it is written in the book?" Lil asked.

"No, not really. Tony and Ziva deny everything…but it is Abby and my personal vendetta to get these too together," Viv smiled wickedly, "They keep flirting with each other and playing cat and mouse…they would be such a good couple!"

"So they don't pour their hearts out to one another? What about the beach incident?" Lil was disappointed.

"Well, if you can help Abby when I'm gone on the vendetta, that could happen, Lil," Viv hinted, "It could be your other little mission."

"Uh," Lil groaned, "Let's try and get Mum and Dad together before we work on that. Now who is Abby?"

"Whoops, how could I forget Abby? She is the most happy and bubbly forensic Goth scientist ever! Everyone loves Abby, but either Dad or you have to always bring Abby a Caf-Pow when you visit her, or else she won't be happy," Viv showed Lil a picture of a woman with black pigtails and a big smiled on her face, a smile that usually made everyone else smile. She wore a dog…dog collar?!

"Wow…she looks…" Lil was lost for words…

"I know. Oh, there's also Ducky and Palmer. Ducky's the Autopsy man….and he's like a grandfather. You'll love him," Viv assured.

"I will?" Lil questioned Viv's confident tone.

"Yeah, because you like everything that I like, other than MMPORG, and I like Ducky," Viv nodded.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, Palmer is…." Viv was trying to work out what to say when she showed Lil the picture. Lil nearly chocked.

"Lil, are you alright?" Viv patted her twin's back, concerned.

"Viv, you are SICK!" Lil managed to gasp.

"What? What did I do!" Viv crossed her arms, angry at the accusation.

"Look….*gasp* at the photo," Lil coughed, clutching her chest. Viv obeyed and looked. It was a photo of Palmer and a particular Very..._ahem....._Special Agent Lee sharing a very passionate kiss….on the autopsy table??

"Oh, whoops, that was the picture Tony took," Viv turned a delicate shade of red, "Which brings us to another topic. Palmer and Michelle Lee have a secret relationship…."

"I don't know if I want to hear anymore," Lil shook her head and bolted.

Viv sighed.

* * *

**So everyone, until next time. Note: The next update will probably be a long time away, because I don't have internet access. Soz.**

**A little teaser:**

_Jethro got the news that a particular Jenny Shepard was going to become the Director of NCIS. It happened to be the same Jenny Shepard that was Jenny Gibbs around twelve years ago._

_Throughout the conference, he continually spotted the red-head, except she was hurrying to and fro, and she never noticed him._

_But he noticed her, and his heart never healed._

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meet the Parents

**Hello! Hopefully I will get home internet access (I'm actually publishing in the library) this afternoon.....cross my fingers! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and sorry there have not been any replies....hopefully I will reply soon.**

**Anyway, a sort of filler chapter with a small hint of Jibbs....hehehe....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet the Parents

The transformation was complete. Lilianne and Vivianne were now officially switched. They had tried being one another a few times in the camp, and had succeeded. They had even managed to pull off little confusing tricks on their friends, the results were hilarious. The conference was now finished.

"Okay, remember to act normal around everyone," Viv reminded.

"Viv, I know!" Lil cried, exasperated.

"Yeah, remember our plan is to get Mum and Dad together again, _no matter the cost_," Viv reminded her again.

"VIV! I am not dumb!" Lil shouted. This shut Viv up.

"Good luck, sister, I'll see you soon!" The two hugged, and then separated, looking for their parents.

* * *

Jenny was overjoyed. Finally all this conferencing had paid off. Morrow, Tom Morrow had decided that she was going to be the new Director of NCIS, because he had gotten a better job offer. She had finally achieved her goal. Her hard work had paid off….

But at what price? Jenny sighed. She had to abandon Gibbs, her husband. She chose her career over the one she had fell passionately in love with…

Lilianne spent too much time with her nanny this year. Jenny saw her rarely. Was she going to lose her only daughter too?

**Shut up**, she told the voice which said all this. **Stop being stupid. Now that I've got the job, I can spend more time with my daughter**.

But she knew at the back of her mind that being the Director was a very time-consuming job.

* * *

Jethro got the news that a particular Jenny Shepard was going to become the Director of NCIS. It happened to be the same Jenny Shepard that was Jenny Gibbs around twelve years ago.

Throughout the conference, he continually spotted the red-head, except she was hurrying to and fro, frantic, and she never noticed him.

But he noticed her, and his heart never healed.

* * *

"Lilianne!" Jenny cried out. She noticed that her little red-head was searching through the crowd for her.

Viv turned, and saw her mother for the first time in a long time..... well, really the first time because she couldn't remember much of her mum anyway.

"Mum!" Viv ran across and hugged her mother. Jenny was rather surprised at Lil's enthusiasm.

"Hey Lil," Jenny smiled, "How was the child-care, better than the nanny?" Viv noticed that she was too enthusiastic, she needed to calm down.

"Yeah, definitely. I had a lot of fun," Viv and Jenny hailed a cab to take them to the airport.

"I missed you, baby," Jenny kissed Viv's forehead.

"I missed you too, Ma." All of Viv's dreams were coming true.

"Hey Lil, I have something really cool to tell you," Jenny began.

"What?" Viv's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. I've become Director of NCIS," Jenny announced. Viv did a double take. If she was Director of NCIS, she would be working in the same building as her dad….

"Wh…What?" Lil exclaimed, "What happened to Morrow?"

"He gave me the job. This was partly the reason I have been to so many conferences. I'm sorry, Lilianne," Jenny confessed. Lil wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and looked up, blue eyes meeting green.

"That's okay mum, as long as you're here now."

* * *

Lil scanned the crowd, and finally caught sight of her Dad.

**Oh my gosh**, she thought, **that…that's my Dad!**

Her Dad seemed lost in thought, but suddenly, he turned around and spotted Lil.

"Viv, Vivianne!" he called. Lil rushed towards her father.

"Dad!" she cried, and hugged him. Jethro was surprised, Viv usually wasn't this enthusiastic.

"Hey, hey Viv! I missed you, kiddo. Hopefully this will be the last conference in a long time," Jethro smiled at the little red-head.

"I missed you too Dad." These words warmed Gibbs' heart as he put a strong arm around the little girl. The two of them walked towards the cab station.

"So, how was the conference?" Lil asked.

"Very, very boring. Some damn press co-operation talk, not that I care," Gibbs stated.

"Well dad, I've been thinking," Lil began.

"About what?" Gibbs' head immediately swivelled around to face the red-head.

"About my mum. Daddy, I want to know about mum," she pleaded.

"What do you want to know about her?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"What was she like? How did you two meet? How did…" Lil was interrupted by Jethro.

"Your mother, your mother was the most kind and beautiful person in the world. We trusted one another…." And on and on Gibbs went, he couldn't stop once he started. Lil smiled, her Dad was still very much in love with her Mum. Hopefully everything would go well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that slight filler chapter. **

**A preview of what is to come...**

_"Hey, Viv, I, I would…I would like you to meet someone," Jethro began, feeling slightly nervous. He had been thinking of how to do this for a long time._

_"Yeah? Who?" Lil asked, interested. Suddenly, the door opened as if on queue and a woman stepped down. Her blond hair was down and it bobbed lightly as she walked down the stairs...._

**Yes...the blonde (who I think nearly everyone knows who it is) shall make an evil appearance...**

**Review please!**

**Toodelo!**


	9. Chapter 8: Bad surprise

**Hiyas! Got the internet.....wowzas! Okay, nearly everyone guessed 'Colonel Mann'...and ding, ding, ding, you were right! Thanks for all the reviews...love you guys!**

**Now to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Coming home to a very bad surprise

"Yay Viv, you're home!" A black blur hurtled towards a rather surprised Lil, and gave her a bone-crushing hug. _Thanks Viv, you forgot to tell me about this…greeting method._

"Uh, hi, uh…"Lil had a momentary blank-out, but then remembered, "Hi Abby!"

"I missed you so much! How was Florida? My great-auntie lived in Florida in this huge big house with bright yellow fences…"Abby began to ramble until Gibbs cut in.

"Abs, maybe you two can, um…catch up a bit later. You've got work to do," Gibbs reprimanded. Abby looked forlorn as she pressed the 'down' button on the elevator.

Lil was befuddled by this place. It looked, it looked nothing like Mum's workplace, even though she worked at NCIS. The walls…..the walls were bright orange!? And the people were just…

"Tony, if you do not do what I say, I will kill you with that pen in ten seconds…" Lil heard a growl from the bullpen. Wait…she knew that voice…it, it was…

"Ziva!" Lil cried, quite forgetting her façade.

"Viv! You're back! How was camp? Did you top archery again? What about the karate moves I…" Ziva smiled. Lil remembered Ziva because Mum kept talking about her. She had also met Aunt Ziva one time, Mum had said that….that she was going to work as a Mossad Liaison for NCIS! It hadn't clicked when Viv showed her the photo, but now it did! Lil turned towards the other two men. Yes…that was Tony and the other was Tim…McGee…or was it Probie?

"Hi Tony, hi Tim," she decided with Tim, it was better to call people that you knew by their first names.

"You called him Tim? What happened to Probie?" Tony asked. Oh crap, I stuffed up, Lil thought.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if I called him Tim for once," Lil quickly responded.

"Nice? Viv, what's gotten into you?" Tony asked, clearly befuddled. Double crap.

"Nothing, Nothing, not a thing. Uh…I'm just going to the ladies bathroom…." Lil literally ran off. She had completely stuffed it.

"What has gotten into her? Ladies bathroom? Tim? Nice?" Tony asked Ziva. Ziva shook her head and went back to paperwork. Something did not seem right...

* * *

"So, when are you starting?" Viv asked as she lazed on the couch. Lil's house was way too cool! It was way more feminine than her house, with soft beanbags and couches and carpets….

"Starting what?" Jenny asked.

"Director job, Mum," Viv sighed, "What else?"

"Oh, yes, well, I'm starting in two days," Jenny smiled, clearly happy at the thought, "I'm moving in tomorrow. Wanna help?" _Great, _Lil thought,_she…she can not meet Dad though; they have to meet in mutual circumstances!_

"Sure, sure! I'd love to see the NCIS headquarters!" Viv quickly smiled as well.

"I'm sure you will. Now, I have to quickly drop by the office, and I'll come straight back. Okay, Lilianne?" Jenny kissed Viv's forehead. Viv smiled.

"Sure! Take your time."

* * *

Lil fumbled with the mobile. She prayed desperately that her Mum wasn't home.

* * *

Viv waved as her mother's car sped out of the driveway. Suddenly, the phone rang in the background. She rushed in.

"Hello?" she asked calmly.

"Viv!" Lil's voice whispered, "I think they are starting to suspect!"

"What did you do Lil?" Viv sighed.

"I, I accidentally called Probie, Tim, and I think I was too polite....and too nice," Lil sound nervous.

"Don't worry. Anyway, Mum is so cool! She is such a great person and I can't believe I have never met her before!" Viv gushed, but then remembered something, "Lil, I think we have a bit of a….problem."

"What!" Viv winced at Lil's sharp voice.

"Mum's becoming the new Director…which means…" Viv began.

"She'll meet Dad in very bad circumstances. Oh crap. But we can get around this, we're twins right?" Lil sounded confident.

"Yes, we can. We'll have to wear the same clothes that day. Let me think about my wardrobe and compare it to yours…." Viv was deep in thought. Wait, Lil had the same cream top as her and they both had jeans.

"Lil, we'll both wear the cream top I wore on the third day, and wear jeans. Kay? Then we can pull this off. And do your hair in a ponytail," Viv instructed, silently punching her hand in the air with glee.

"Okay, got it. And the main thing is…" Lil reminded, causing Viv to sigh.

"Keep mum and dad separated at whatever the cost. Bye Lil," Viv farewelled.

"Bye Vivianne," And they hung up, which was lucky, because Jenny just arrived home.

* * *

Lil smiled as she sanded the boat. The smooth, rhythmical motion was so relaxing and so….so…nice. There was a great feeling in it that she could not describe.

"Hey Kid, how's it going?" Jethro called as he jogged down the stairs, two cups of steaming coffee in hand. Lil jumped up happily at the smell and rushed towards her Dad.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled as she took the coffee cup from his hand and sipped it happily. Jethro ruffled her hair, hoping the coffee would come as a peace offering because he had invited someone over.

"Hey, Viv, I, I would…I would like you to meet someone," Jethro began, feeling slightly nervous. He had been thinking of how to do this for a long time.

"Yeah? Who?" Lil asked, interested. Suddenly, the door opened as if on queue and a woman stepped down. Her blond hair was down and it bobbed lightly as she walked down the stairs...

"Jethro?" she called, "What the hell did you bring me here for……" She stopped as she noticed a little girl whose flaming red hair was illuminated by the weak light.

"Uh…Dad, who is this?" Lil was beginning to have a bad feeling about this, and the way that Jethro acted seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"Honey, this is Army Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann," Jethro smiled. The blonde stepped down the last few steps and walked towards Lil.

"Hi, you must be Vivianne! It's so nice to finally meet the girl that Gibbs talks about all the time!" she gushed, "She's absolutely beautiful, Jethro!" Hollis turned to Jethro who smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, Hollis…can I call you Hollis?" Lil asked. Oh, this woman will ruin everything!

"Yes darling, Hollis is fine. And I can call you Viv?" Hollis asked, a bright _(fake, thought Lil)_ smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, Viv's fine, everyone calls me Viv. So, you are a…" Lil tried to do small talk.

"Army Lieutenant Colonel. I work in Army CID," Hollis smiled and nodded.

"Oh, wow. The army," Lil stated, trying to keep her face smooth. Oh, she wanted to get rid of this woman…just how?

"Yeah. So how was Florida?"

And Lil had to continue with this torture for an hour before Gibbs announced it was time for bed. Lil sighed and trudged up to her bed. _This day doesn't get any better, and tomorrow will be the day I have to try and get Mum and Dad away from each other! And now there's Hollis…_

Lil sighed as she slipped under the covers and feel into a tired sleep.

* * *

**Another issue: How to get rid of Hollis. That shall be sorted a bit later...**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_There she was. The nightmare woman._

_"Good morning Viv! How was your sleep last night?" A bright faced Hollis smiled sweetly. Lil didn't miss the fact that her Dad had a very bright red lipstick kiss on his left cheek…and his lips did look exceptionally red. Lil wanted to jump downstairs and throttle the woman. Except that could wait._

_"Hi, Hollis! Did you stay the night?" Lil answered just as sweetly, the words having a double meaning._

**Review please! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: First Day at work

**Hey everyone and I thank you all so much for all the reviews! This chapter is a bit of a filler....and I'm not too proud of it, but it sort of needs to be here. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Or the Parent Trap. Or nearly anything...sadly**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9:First Day at work

"Viv? Viv hon, wake up!" Lil shot straight up, accidentally knocking her head with her Dad's. Wait…her Dad? Then she remembered…she was with her Dad.

"DAD!" she screamed, and enthusiastically embraced her Dad.

"Uh…Viv?" Jethro was confused. Viv was so enthusiastic….usually she would nearly punch him for waking her up. Now she shot out of bed like a cork?

"Yeah Dad? I'm going to the bathroom," Lil rushed as she ran out of the bedroom, rejoicing, leaving a very, very confused Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting stunned on the bed.

* * *

Lil brushed her bright red hair into a long ponytail, and slipped into the pair of jeans and the cream top, ready to roll. Hoping she looked very much like Vivianne, she stepped out and walked downstairs, whistling.

There _she_ was. The nightmare woman.

"Good morning Viv! How was your sleep last night?" A bright faced Hollis smiled sweetly. Lil didn't miss the fact that her Dad had a very bright red lipstick kiss on his left cheek…and his lips did look exceptionally red. Lil wanted to jump downstairs and throttle the woman. Except that could wait.

"Hi, Hollis! Did you stay the night?" Lil answered just as sweetly, the words having a double meaning.

"Oh, no, I just dropped by to see your Dad and you. The new Director's coming in today," Hollis announced.

"Oh," Lil jumped down the last few stairs and rushed to the table, "That's cool." She poured the cereal (which happened to be her favourite thank goodness) into the bowl, and splashed some milk in, and began to shovel it into her mouth, while secretly thinking of ways to get rid of Hollis Mann.

* * *

Viv paced around the bullpen nervously. Well, not exactly the bullpen. She was pacing around the catwalk near MTAC and her mother's new office. She spied Ziva working hard in the bullpen. McGee entered just then and the two began talking. Viv wanted to desperately go down and meet them, but resisted.

"Lil!" Viv heard a cry and immediately went back into the office. Jenny had already set everything up, as well as the drinks cabinet.

"So what do you think, sweetheart? Perfect?" Jenny cocked her head to one side.

"I…I think its great Ma," Viv smiled, having other things on her mind. When was Lil going to arrive?

Jenny noticed Viv's preoccupied state.

"What's wrong honey? You seem preoccupied," Jenny looked, concerned, at her daughter. Suddenly, Viv's phone rang.

"Nothing's wrong Mum," Viv reassured her mother as she ran out.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone. It was Lil.

* * *

Lil walked into the bullpen with her father and Hollis. She had to ring Viv to make sure the two would not bee seen together.

"Hey, it's Viv, Annie," Lil conversed into the phone, "I've come with Dad to work now…"

"You're here? I'm up at the catwalk," Lil heard Viv hiss into the phone. Lil looked up and saw a streak of red hair which ran off to the right.

"Don't look up! People will suspect!" Viv scolded.

"Soz. Meet down at…." Lil began but was cut off by Viv.

"Come upstairs, and then we will both go into the elevator. See ya," Lil spied from the corner of her eye Viv running into the Director's office. She smiled and walked into the bullpen. DiNozzo still wasn't in.

"Hey Dad," Lil tapped Jethro on the shoulder.

"Mmm?" Gibbs was typing slowly into the computer.

"I'm going to the upstairs bathroom," Lil excused. Her father nodded absentmindedly. Lil walked up the stairs naturally. There, peeping out of the doorway, was Viv. Lil continued on, and pressed the down button on the elevator.

The doors dinged open, showing an empty elevator much to her relief. She stepped in.

Suddenly Viv rushed in and they quickly closed the doors, then flicked the emergency stop button.

"Viv,"….."Lil," the two embraced each other.

"We look exactly the same!" Viv exclaimed, pleased at their similarity.

"Yeah, so how's it going?" Lil asked, leaning on the elevator walls.

"Great. Mum's fabulous, I absolutely love her! She is everything I've dreamed of!" Viv babbled happily. She noticed that Lil's face was down.

"What's wrong?" Viv felt nervous.

"Dad….Dad has a girlfriend," Lil sighed.

"WHAT?" Viv screamed.

"Yeah, she's Army Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann…and she's blonde," Lil added as if that was something against her.

"Dad always dates red-heads though," Viv stated in a matter-of factly tone.

"Yeah, but he's pretty smitten over her. What do we do, Viv?" Lil wailed.

"Well….let's get today's job done and then we'll figure that one out," Viv tried to raise her sister's spirits. Lil nodded glumly and flicked the emergency switch. The elevator began to move. The doors opened to the empty catwalk.

"Good luck," they both murmured, and parted their separate ways.

* * *

**Yes...as I said....short and unexciting...sadly. Anyway, next chapter shall hopefully be slightly more humorous.**

**Preview (as usual):**

_"Dad?" she _(Viv)_ suddenly announced in a scared tone. Jethro immediately looked up._

_"What's wrong, Viv?" Jethro asked in the "concerned Father's talk."_

_"We…we need to talk. Privately," Viv hinted, glaring at Hollis who had her back to them._

_"Oh…okay," Jethro led Viv to a remote area of the office, "Tell me, what's wrong." Jethro sat Viv on his knee. Viv pretended that she was upset_

_"It's….it's…Dad; can I borrow a pair of handcuffs?" Viv asked, smiling sweetly..._

**Yes....there is a small thing that concerns handcuffs....which I shall use later for a very enjoyable activity....which is very hush hush right now but will come out when I post that chapter...**

**Review please! It makes my day to see reviews.....that you to all that reviewed last time! **

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Stairsphobia and Handcuffs

**Hello my faithful people! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is sort of short.....don't worry, the next chappie is very long! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or The Parent Trap.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Stairs-phobia and Handcuffs

Jenny smiled at the perfectness of her office…the perfectness of her life now. Director…everything she wanted….it was great! People had called on her, calling her "Director Shepard" and making her feel very important. She sighed happily and stepped out of her office, and left a note with her new assistant, Cynthia, that she was out for coffee. She walked out onto the catwalk, and gazed down…..

OMG. She looked closer. It was…..it was Jethro. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The….the….._man_. OMG.

Jenny was shell-shocked. She had completely forgotten about Gibbs…of course he was going to work here!

"Mum!" Jenny was wrenched out of her thoughts. Lil was there, looking at her in a very confused manner.

In actual fact, this Lil was the real Lil.

"Lil, I'm going out for coffee. Want to come?" Jenny smiled as best as she could.

"Sure!" Lil smiled back, still with her confused expression. Jenny started to go down the stairs.

"Mum, let's use the elevator," Lil suddenly announced. Jen whipped around and faced her daughter, peering at her curiously. Lil fidgeted.

"Oh, come on Lil, a little exercise is good for you. Come on," Jenny tugged at her daughter. Lil seemed…nervous?

"Lil? What's going on? You have been acting really nervous and edgy today," Jenny tucked a few stray hairs of Lil's behind her ear.

"Yeah, Mum, I feel nauseous. I've…I've developed a phobia….stairs-phobia. Can we please use the elevator?" Lil pleaded.

"Stairs-phobia?" What the hell?

"Yeah…it…it just comes up you know," Lil nodded, as she scratched her head.

"Okay Lil, if you want," Jenny relented, confused. Why was Lil nauseous? Stairs-phobia? Was there a disease...phobia like that? What was wrong with the stairs?

* * *

Viv noticed Jenny coming down the stairs. Crap, oh crap.

"Dad?" she suddenly announced in a scared tone. Jethro immediately looked up.

"What's wrong, Viv?" Jethro asked in the "concerned Father's talk."

"We…we need to talk. Privately," Viv hinted, glaring at Hollis who had her back to them and was smiling her honey-dripping, 'heart-melting' smiles at Special Agent Bexley. Bexley was fidgeting uncomfortably and going very red...Viv doubted that Hollis could even remember who Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Oh…okay," Jethro led Viv to a remote area of the office, "Tell me, what's wrong." Jethro sat Viv on his knee. Viv pretended that she was upset

"It's….it's…Dad; can I borrow a pair of handcuffs?" Viv asked, smiling sweetly, "You see, I want to…." Gibbs was exasperated. He thought his daughter wanted to have some sort of heart-to-heart talk with him that he was really looking forward too. You know, teenage girls pouring out their heart and souls to such understanding fathers who felt for them and did the bashing up of the perpetrator for her. Instead she wanted….handcuffs?

"Handcuffs? What the hell for!" Gibbs shouted angrily. Viv recoiled slightly.

"Uh…just in case you know…someone kidnaps me," Viv made up the lame excuse.

"Kidnaps you? Viv? You can't be serious?" Jethro stood up abruptly.

"Please Dad? A pair of handcuffs for your _only_ daughter?" Viv wheedled. Well…the only daughter part wasn't entirely true but anyway…

"Fine then, my little minx. Just don't do anything bad," Jethro replied gruffly, and walked off. Viv snickered silently…oh those handcuffs were going to come into very good use. Just wait and see…

Viv had nothing to do for the moment so she decided to go down and see Abby. Abby always had something to do…she needed a new tat anyway…not that Daddy dearest needed to know that…

* * *

Lil and Jenny came back from the coffee shop, Lil clutching a hot latte. After depositing her mother safely in her office, she decided to go downstairs and visit Abby (as Viv of course). She stepped into the elevator, and it began to move downwards. Suddenly, it dinged open…but it was at the wrong level. Standing there was a particular Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Viv? I thought I just left you over there?" Gibbs was even more befuddled. Today was a very befuddling day.

"Oh…yeah, I know, I just…you know," Lil mumbled.

"Well, I got you those handcuffs," Gibbs produced a pair of handcuffs.

"Handcuffs?" Lil asked, but at the strange look Gibbs gave her, she immediately said, "Oh, yeah, the handcuffs. Thanks Dad, I love you." She hugged her Dad. _What are these handcuffs for?_ she wondered, _but Viv always knows what to do..._

The doors dinged open again at autopsy, where Jethro stepped out and gave a wave to Lil. The doors closed, and the elevator started to move once more….

* * *

**Dun, Dun, dun! If you remember, Viv had also gone down to see Abby....will their secret be revealed? Sorry no snippet from the next chap....or it would sort of ruin it...**

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! One click and a few words is all you need!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11: Abby and a peaceful meeting

**Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.....**

**Anyway, this is the chapter where Abby discovers something very, very intresting....**

**Oh, and slight hint of Tiva because I couldn't help myself! You will discover slight Tiva all through the rest of this story!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or The Parent Trap. End of story. Not really.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Abby and a 'peaceful' meeting

"Hey Viv!" Abby hurtled towards Viv and gave her a bone-crushing hug. After Viv began to regain the ability to breathe again, she smiled.

"Hey Abby! I didn't have anything to do so I came down to see you!" This comment made Abby very pleased, causing a chain reaction which involved jumping several feet into the air and clapping hands.

"Whooppppeeeeeee!" Abby yelled, "What do you want to do Viv? We can play games, fiddle around, play the latest Brain MATTER Album, get a tat…."

"Tat sounds great Abs! Maybe a skull," Viv mused.

"Yeah, Skull…SKULL!" Abby hollered, "And love hearts. And roses…" Abby rushed to her CD player and switched it on, at once issuing blaring rock music into the lab. Viv stood rooted to the spot.

"Um, Abby, how many Caf-Pows have..." Viv began.

"A few!" she screamed over the music, before rushing to her fridge and grabbing two Caf-Pows. She handed one to Viv and began to guzzle on her own. Viv's ear-drums were on breaking-point so she dashed to the CD player and switched it off.

"Aaw…Viv," she swung around her chair to see Viv about to enter the lab. What?

"Viv? Why are you entering the lab?" she got up, and walked towards the Viv. Lil took a double take.

"Abby?" Lil asked, before it suddenly hit her. Oh crap, Viv was here, "You know what…" It was too late. Abby turned around, and saw a Viv crouched under her mass spectrometer, fingers crossed against her chest. Her head spun, rotating from Lil to Viv and back to Lil.

"OH….MY….GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abby hollered, looking back and forth at the two girls.

"AM I GOING CRAZY? I am seeing double!" Abby's head swivelled back and forth. The two girls faced one another, and decided since Abby thought she was crazy, they would act like doubles. They walked in sync up to Abby, every movement similar. They stopped in front of her.

But Abby was smart. She immediately snatched the two of them, and knew that she was not seeing double.

"Viv….you are a TWIN!" Abby jumped up and down excitedly. One of them nodded (it was the real Viv).

"Yeah….I just discovered it recently. This is Lil….Lilianne Shepard," Viv gestured to Lil who did a pose. Abby laughed, then immediately sobered, her eyes popping.

"What Abby….?" Lil was worried, and placed a comforting hand on the excitable Goth's shoulder.

"Shepard….her name is Shepard…..Gibbs and the new Director?" Abby squealed, "Your Mum is the Director!" Both girls nodded. This caused Abby even more excitement.

"Wow! Know we know why Gibbs has Rule 12….never date a co-worker! What made your parents split up?" Abby questioned them.

"Well…I think it was because of Mum's career obsession," Lil provided, then Viv added, "So each parent took one, Dad got me, and Mum got Lil." Abby now had a huge maniac grin on her face. Lil was curious when Viv rolled her eyes at Abby.

"What?" she asked her sister. Viv smiled.

"Abby has that look when we try to get Tony and Ziva together," Viv began, Abby nodded frantically, her pigtails bobbing.

"Continue, Vivvi," Abby motioned.

"Which means she wants to get Ma and Pa together," Viv finished, "It will be her next great project." Viv crossed her arms, Lil unconsciously copied her.

"No, you are quite wrong missy," Abby shook her finger at them, "Tony and Ziva are going on hold…..I shall work on this mission first!" Abby rushed over to her computer and began to type.

"Jennifer Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, THE MISSION!" Abby announced. Viv and Lil sighed. Abby was going to be ecstatic in this mission….because their parents had already gotten together before. Then Lil suddenly remembered.

"Abby, it's not going to be easy!" Lil literally cried.

"Why?" Abby whirled around, hands on her hips, glaring at the two girls (because she didn't know which one had said it) as if she dared them to say otherwise.

"Hollis Mann. Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, that's why." At that, Abby and Viv's smiles became smirks.

"Oh, we've got her covered," Abby turned back to her computer.

* * *

Jenny Shepard sat in the big plush chair, her head in her hands. How could she be afraid to go down into the bullpen? I mean….there was only Leroy Jethro Gibbs there, not a suicide bomber or something. She knew that Ziva was there as well….yes, Ziva would certainly boost her confidence.

Yet what about Lil? And…..and her other precious child she hadn't seen in so many years. Her other baby. And the thought of Vivianne, her eyes watered. The poor child didn't have a mother, she hoped Gibbs had been a fantastic father to make up for it.

Yet what if Lilianne and Vivianne met? That would cause a huge catastrophe….a catastrophe no one could control….at least they hadn't met yet.

Jenny gathered up her confidence. One trip down there to greet Gibbs and his team would definitely not be hard….or so she thought.

Jenny got up and went out the door.

* * *

Gibbs surveyed his team as they were working on the case. All three of them were working rather efficiently…even Tony for a change. He noticed the looks that Ziva and Tony gave each other without noticing the other was giving them these looks….it reminded him of Paris.

Paris, the city of love, and love had befallen him. A beautiful, sexy junior agent by the name of Jennifer Shepard. And she was a red-head, an added extra point. Jenny was the only one other than Shannon he had loved so dearly. They even had two kids, Lilianne and Vivianne.

Yet the divorce came so fast it was mind boggling. Soon, she was gone with Lil, without much of a goodbye.

And now she was back, Director of NCIS. Her dream job. The reason why she left him.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to go up and see her. A coward he was, a coward. Yet chastising himself wasn't helping, no, not at all. It would be too much…too much…

"Madam Director," Jethro heard Tony announce. He looked up.

There she was. Red hair done in a bun, emerald eyes sparkling. Her posture was stiff as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Ziva walked up to her and the two kissed each other's cheeks….Ziva seemed to know Jenny! Jenny murmured something into Ziva's ear, causing Ziva to nod, a slight smile on her face. He had never expected that. Ziva kept by her side when she greeted McGee who looked fluxed. McGee stuttered a brief "Ma...Madam D...D…Director," before going beet red and sitting back down, before tumbling off his chair onto the floor. Tony burst out into laughter, but after a quelling look from Ziva that hinted just a bit more than what it seemed…Tony shut up. Jenny helped McGee up. McGee was very embarrassed.

Jenny finally reached Jethro, her posture stiffer than before.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny whispered. Jethro could feel like she was on the verge of tears. He certainly was. Even though she had left him, he had loved this woman, loved her so much and he still did. Her standing there, like she didn't know him, literally broke his heart.

"Jenny," Jethro murmured. He wanted to lean forward and just kiss her then, and never let her go. The two stood there awkwardly, a hush went over the bullpen. They gazed into each other's eyes, Jethro saw that Jenny's were beginning to brim.

* * *

On the other side of the bullpen, the elevator door dinged open, revealing a Vivianne and a Lilianne standing there shocked. Their parents had met. So much for that.

* * *

**So, Abby know that Viv and Lil are twins. But what shall we do about Mummy and Daddy? That shall be sort of in the next chapter.**

**Snippet Time! Grab your milk and cookies children!**

_"Thanks Cynthia, make sure no one disturbs me other than my daughter," Jenny instructed, before closing the door of her office. She sighed deeply, the signs of age appearing on her ivory skin. She ran her hands through her bright red hair, the situation was currently terrible. Jethro…..she had been so stupid. She was so close to tears, that when her door banged open she had nearly let them flow out of sheer surprise. It was Jethro._

_"I thought I told Cynthia to let no one in," Jenny stated coldly, her eyes ice._

_"Jenny," he closed the door, and then took a step towards her..._

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm not Lil

**Thank you SOOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed!**

**So this is the next chapter.....where Jenny and Jethro confront each other.**

**Thanks to aserene who reminded me to put in the line "Actually, I'm not Lil"....bit.**

**Oh, and slight Tiva as well (couldn't help myself!!!)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap**.

* * *

Chapter 12: I'm not Lil

"Gibbs," Jenny's voice returned back to normal, and she took a step back. She had to improve her control on her emotions, especially in public. The sight of the grey-haired, blue eyed man was just too much to bear.

"Madam Director," Jethro sensed Jenny's unwillingness and also took a step back. He noticed that his team were looking at them with apt fascination, and so were the rest of the bullpen. A few glares from both of them turned everyone around, causing the clicking noises and keyboard noises to begin once more.

"Jenny, how are you?" Jethro resorted to politeness.

"I'm…I'm great actually. You know, I got the job and…." _I lost you_, Jenny commented, leaving the last bit out.

"So," Jethro began.

"I…I just….well, have a nice day, Jethro," Jenny turned on her heel and left. Gibbs sighed, and put his head in his hands once more. He looked up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Hollis.

"Hi Hol…" Jethro wasn't in the mood for Hollis now, all he could think about was Jenny.

"Come on," Hol pulled Jethro out of his seat and dragged him to the bathroom corridor. She landed a passionate kiss upon his lips. Jethro tried to struggle, but she was still victorious.

* * *

Jenny was crying in the bathroom. She couldn't help herself, Jethro just sometimes made her do that. She wiped her tears away, ready to be stone cold and in 'Director-mode'. She took a confident step out of the bathroom….only to see something she didn't want to see.

Jethro was passionately embracing and lip-locked with a blonde…. She felt the tears coming again. Yet it was her fault anyway. Her fault that she had let him just go…..no, she pushed him away. The stupid thing was that she loved him, with an unquenchable passion. She turned on her heel and tried to forget the scene…

* * *

Jethro freed himself from the grasp of Hollis, and sprinted off down the corridor without any goodbye.

"I'll see you later," Hollis called after his retreating form, with a lame wave before letting her arm drop. She knew, she knew that Jethro was still in love with that new red-head director who she found out was actually his ex. And it hurt. Jethro was such a great man, yet he really didn't love her anymore. She had found out just then, because Jethro knew that Jenny had seen them kiss. It hurt. And there was literally nothing she could do about. She slided down the wall and collapsed in a heap at the bottom, tears threatening to burst out.

* * *

Jethro felt so bad. Jenny…….Jenny had seen him and Hollis, and that…that was bad. Hollis was great, but Jenny was…..was now an old flame that had now ignited.

Suddenly, he bumped into a red-head. A red-head that looked so much like that Jenny that he was going to call her Jenny, but in actuality was Viv. It was the real Viv, not Lil.

"Viv!" Jethro croaked. Viv's face immediately turned into a concerned look.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Viv hugged her father as if it would make things better.

"No….Nothing," Jethro managed to squeak out, "I need to go and see your mot…I mean the Director." Viv immediately decided to capitalise on the way he nearly said _mother_.

"Daddy, is that Director woman my mother?" Viv jumped up, acting surprised. Gibbs rubbed the slight stubble below his chin.

"Umm…..she….she…."Jethro only had room for thought for Jenny now, "Actually, I'll talk to you later." Gibbs rushed off in the direction of Jenny's office. It was now or never.

* * *

"Thanks Cynthia, make sure no one disturbs me other than my daughter," Jenny instructed, before closing the door of her office. She sighed deeply, the signs of age appearing on her ivory skin. She ran her hands through her bright red hair, the situation was currently terrible. Jethro…..she had been so stupid. She was so close to tears, that when her door banged open she had nearly let them flow out of sheer surprise. It was Jethro.

"I thought I told Cynthia to let no one in," Jenny stated coldly, her eyes ice.

"Jenny," he closed the door, and then took a step towards her, "Jenny." Jenny looked away.

"Jen, you're back," Jethro took another step towards her, yet she stood rock still and steady.

"Jethro don't do this to me," Jenny was hastily constructing as many barriers as possible between her and Jethro, mentally of course. Jethro took another wide step towards her, their faces were inches away from one another.

"Jenny, I've lost you for so long," Jethro whispered his voice like a breeze, the voice blown all the way from Paris. He leant closer; Jenny closed her eyes, ready for the soft touch on her lips. A knock blew all that. Jenny and Jethro pulled apart immediately, her eyes downcast. The door swung open, and there stood a little red-head girl with electric blue eyes and ivory skin.

"Lilianne," Jenny managed to smile. She saw Jethro gasp, and look at her. Lil was smiling serenely at Jethro.

"Lil do you know this is, sweetheart?" Jenny asked. Lil grinned widely.

"Actually….I'm not Lil," Lil stated, before stepping to the left. There was a girl right behind her, a mirror image, even the clothes were matching. Electric blue eyes, red hair, creamy white skin. Jenny's mouth popped into an 'O', mimicking Jethro's mouth.

"Actually I am. Welcome to our world, Mummy and Daddy," the real Lilianne put her arm around her twin's waist, and rested her head on Viv's shoulders.

"Oh golly," Jenny managed to gasp, "Vivianne." She turned to face Gibbs, who smiled; he had his suspicions that the girl he got back was in actuality Lilianne. The two girls clasped hands and walked towards their parents, each step in sync. They stopped in front of their parents.

A single tear trickled down Jenny's face. Vivianne walked forward and wiped the tear off Jenny's face. Jenny embraced her tightly; this was the child she had lost so long ago. Jethro did the same with Lilianne, tears flowing down his face freely.

"Oh Vivianne," Jenny murmured into Vivianne's hair, brushing the red hair that came from her.

"Mum," Viv sighed contentedly into her chest.

* * *

Tony, Ziva and McGee crept up the stairs to Jenny's office. They had an urgent call to go on a case. McGee was moaning because he didn't want to be dragged along; he was perfectly content in continuing to write Rock Hollow.

"What McGoo? Come on, we are allowed to visit the office once in a while," Tony snickered. Ziva remained silent, and rushed ahead to the office. There she was met with quite a scene.

There were two little red-heads (she had known there were two of course), one in Jenny's arms and one in Gibbs' arms. It was so perfect. A seemingly perfect family. Gibbs was crying freely, and so was Jenny.

What if Jenny was her? And Gibbs….Gibbs was Tony? If they….if they really got married would they be like this? Torn apart, only their daughters connecting them by a thin strand? If she allowed herself to muse, she could imagine Lilianne and Vivianne being her own children…..with the curly dark hair of hers instead of red and big green eyes of Tony's….

"Mamma," she could hear the girl call for her….

She came back to the present time. She didn't want to ruin this moment. Whipping around, she rushed back to the stairs where Tony and McGee were bickering about something. They turned to her expectantly.

"I…I told him," Ziva informed them grimly, ushering them back to the bullpen, a sad small smile on her face. It would never happen.

* * *

**Poor Ziva!**

**An Almost kisss!!!!!!!**

**And you've got to fell at least a bit sorry for Hollis....I mean, she is Gibbs' girlfriend.**

**But nevertheless, we do have the right ot hate her.**

**Snippet time!**

_..."Yeah, I mean on your parents, kids!" Abby nearly screamed._

_"Well," Lil and Viv's faces seemed down turned, "It's…it's a bit troubled. Mum's ignoring Dad, and is over emotional….Dad on the other hand is off with the pixies….I think Hollis getting more clingy…and Dad seems to be turning to her." Both of them stated. Lil and Viv had finished one another's sentences, which seemed to amaze the Amazable Abby._

_"Then what do we do?" Abby asked._

_"I don't…..Mum!" Lil sensed her mother walking towards them..._.

**Reviews are always heartily appreciated! (hint)**


	14. Chapter 13: Awkward Distractions

**Hello to all! Sorry for the huge long update period....partly balme fanfiction, cause the login wouldn't work!**

**But I am back now....with another chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews....I nearly have 100! Yay!**

**Oh this has a few flashbacks in it.....I luv flashbacks!**

**Discailmer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap..**.

* * *

Chapter 13: Awkward Distractions

That was the last meeting of Jenny and Jethro. Their daughters had brought them together momentarily, but the rift seemed to have grown after the meeting. Jenny felt so awkward whenever she passed Jethro, therefore she resorted to ignoring him and acting very formal and cold. She had let her barriers slip, and that was a most unforgivable act.

* * *

Jethro found himself letting his eyes drift constantly upwards to a particular Jenny Shepard's office. Jenny was acting awfully formal and cold towards him, which he immediately identified as her setting barriers between them. Jethro found himself easily distracted by the thought of her, and his team were frequently trying to get his head back to the case they were doing. The more he thought of her, the more it ached. When she passed the bullpen, she was in such proximity that he ached to just reach out and touch her.

* * *

Jenny decided that she couldn't walk by Jethro and his team's area without feeling a….an urge to reach out and touch him. She couldn't stand it. She decided to take the elevator straight from the upstairs catwalk, instead of going for a healthy walk.

* * *

She was even going out of her way to avoid him. Jethro felt hurt by that. Thank God he had a daughter, a beautiful daughter that resembled Jenny so much, or who knows what grief he would have been through. Jenny…now it hurt as much as when she asked for a divorce. The pain had slowly dwindled over the years, the wound closing and healing. He had tried to replace her and Shannon with ex-wives, but he knew they would never work. He stopped trying and the wound had nearly finished healing. Yet now Jenny just suddenly popped up and the closed wound had been wrenched open again. What made it worse was that Jenny was now avoiding him, making the wound even barer than before…

* * *

Jenny felt horrible as she sat at her desk, rifling through the paperwork. She sipped her coffee, but it wasn't strong enough to drown her sorrows. She rose and went to the special cabinet which she kept for drinks, and poured a shot of bourbon. She sculled it, something she did rarely, feeling the burning liquid slide down her throat. It dispelled the bad feeling for a while, numbing it, but it didn't disappear. It was all her fault….everything was always her fault….

"Mum?" A girl with a red halo of hair stood by the doorway. Jenny turned towards her, and smiled weakly. Lilianne saw it, and walked towards her mother and enveloped her in a hug.

"Sweetheart," Jenny murmured into Lil's hair, "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

"Viv!" Lil cried over the loud music at which Abby and Viv were dancing to, Viv had rather bad dance moves though....not that Lil would say anything about that without expecting an atomic bomb to go off right in front of her.... She decided to take action and rushed over to the music and switched it off. Viv and Abby stopped mid-pose.

"Viv!" Lil sighed. This seemed to confuse Abby.

"Wait…"Abby paused, then glared at Viv, "You told me that you were Lil!" She put her hands on her hips. Viv's lips puckered, then walked over to Lil and put an arm around the exasperated Lil. Abby looked towards them and shook her head.

"Goodness, I feel like I'm seeing double....._again. _Not that that's the first time.....Anyway, hello Lil and _Viv_," Abby emphasised Viv. Viv smirked, causing Lil to smirk.

"So, what news have you got?" Abby asked, rubbing her hands together like she was brewing some dreadful potion.

"Well…since Lil and I are going to the same school, we have the swimming carnival tomorrow, which shall be absolutely fantastic," Viv glanced towards Lil who smiled peevishly.

"Yeah, I mean on your parents, kids!" Abby nearly screamed.

"Well," Lil and Viv's faces seemed down turned, "It's…it's a bit troubled. Mum's ignoring Dad, and is over emotional….Dad on the other hand is off with the pixies….I think Hollis getting more clingy…and Dad seems to be turning to her." Both of them stated. Lil and Viv had finished one another's sentences, which seemed to amaze the Amazable Abby.

"Then what do we do?" Abby asked.

"I don't…..Mum!" Lil sensed her mother walking towards them. She spun around at the speed of lightning to face the older red-head. Viv turned around also.

"Hello Abby," she greeted Abby, then kissed both of her daughters on their foreheads and put her arm around their shoulders. This made Abby smile really brightly...a smile that could rival Tony's (when he isn't smiling at Ziva...)

"Hello Madam Director!" Abby gave a mock salute and a bone-crushing hug. Jenny's face became like the living-dead after the hug, and slowly the colour came back.

"Abby," she gasped, "What did I say about Madam Director…and the hugs?" Abby whispered 'Whoops.", and gave a lighter squeeze.

"Jenny," she smiled, "What are you…"

* * *

Gibbs walked down the stairs, the elevator was probably occupied. He reached Abby's lab and was about to walk in, when he heard a very familiar voice….

"Hello Abby," it had said. It was Jenny.

Gibbs allowed himself to peek in, and saw Jenny with her arms relaxed around the shoulders of her…._their_ daughters. They looked so perfect together….he wondered how they would look together, Jenny, Lil, Viv and himself all together. It gave a small pang to his heart.

He decided to face the music (even though it was off) and walked in to the lab. Viv sensed his presence and turned around.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. The word Dad meant so much to him, he was included. Jenny turned around slowly, and looked at him. He could suddenly feel the tension building up.

"Gibbs," she stated.

"Madam Director."

* * *

Abby looked at the exchange with interest. Gibbs and Jenny were perfect for one another, yet she herself could also feel the awkwardness and the tension. She had to break it.

"So bossman…"she began. Gibbs and Jenny's head whipped around to view her. It was almost as though they had forgotten that she was also in the room.

"Yes, what have you got, Abs?" Gibbs allowed a small smile to grace his features. Abby smiled as he handed her the Caf-Pow.

"Well, Petty Officer Graham seemed to have died naturally…..s_eemed_ to. Come over here," Abby beckoned Gibbs to her computer. She began her analysis.

"…blood count…acid…." Gibbs could not help but tune out when he felt Jenny over his shoulder, her breath on his neck, tickling him. He turned around.

"What are you doing there?" Gibbs asked gruffly. Jenny gave him a look that could have killed a lesser man.

"I am the Director, I have the right to be here," she immediately answered back.

"You're distracting over my shoulder," Gibbs retorted back. That brought memories back for both of them…

_

* * *

_

Flashback..

_Jenny craned her neck over Jethro's shoulder to try and see the picture. She managed to __glimpse the Mona Lisa. Damn, Jethro was too tall. She'd have to distract him…_

_Gibbs could feel her breath on his neck, tickling it. He was reading the card next to the Mona Lisa with the information on it, but Jenny was the worst__ distraction on Earth. He sighed._

"_Jen, you're distracting me," Gibbs whined petulantly. This caused Jenny to smile wickedly._

"_That's good," she whispered into his ear, and kissed the side of his neck. Gibbs turned around fast enough for that kiss to land on his lips…_

_Jenny successfully saw the Mona Lisa with Jethro out of her way._

_

* * *

_

Jenny smiled, but then quickly drew her mouth into a tight line. Jethro allowed himself to smile freely.

Lilianne and Vivianne watched their parents closely, Viv hid her laugh with a hacking cough.

Jenny and Jethro both turned back to Abby.

"Uh….good work Abs," Jethro congratulated, slightly befuddled, as he walked out the door. Jenny stood there, watching him go.

"I hadn't finished yet!" Abby cried, "My Major Mass Spec still hadn't had his turn yet!"

* * *

**Yeah....the last part was sort of based on one of the eps in season 3....just can't remeber which one....**

**Anyway, until next time folks!**

**Oh...and snippet! The next chapter is based on my own dreaded swimming carnival that I managed to survive...**

_Lilianne and Vivianne grumbled that morning. They had both stayed over at their Dad's house, which made it easy for them to go to the dreaded swimming carnival._

_"Why do we have to go, Dad? Couldn't you just write a note saying that we were sick or something?" Vivianne (Gibbs was pretty sure it was her…) whined, turning to her twin for support. Lil nodded absentmindedly, her mind on the book she was reading. Jethro smiled. The two were so much like Jenny and him._

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Swimming Carnival

**Hello, and thanks for all the really nice reviews! I passed 100....AWESOME!**

**Anyway, this chapter as I mentioned before is based on my horrid experiences of swimming carnivals, I'm sure many can empathize with me. I suppose I would have way much fun if I had a twin who had tricks up her sleeve all the time...**

**So, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap.....or I would be a MILLIONARE!!!! That, sadly, I am not.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Swimming Carnival

Lilianne and Vivianne grumbled that morning. They had both stayed over at their Dad's house, which made it easy for them to go to the dreaded swimming carnival.

"Why do we have to go, Dad? Couldn't you just write a note saying that we were sick or something?" Vivianne (Gibbs was pretty sure it was her…) whined, turning to her twin for support. Lil nodded absentmindedly, her mind on the book she was reading. Jethro smiled. The two were so much like Jenny and him.

"Nope, sorry kids. You'll have a pretty fun day, I'm sure. You guys are pretty good at swimming anyway," Jethro mused, smirking at his two daughters. Viv glared back while Lil was still shovelling cereal into her mouth while trying to read.

"Fun Dad, FUN?" Viv shrieked, "We'll just spend the whole day cheering….'house spirit'….and just sitting around doing nothing! That is definitely not fun!" A blob of cereal landed on Lil's book. She got rid of it, glaring at it all the while because it had disturbed the story.

"House spirit…" Jethro's smile became even more pronounced. Viv stood up.

"Look at what I have to wear!" Viv cried. Viv had to wear a baggy shirt which was bright red and said "Collingham". She matched it with a pair of ugly bright red shorts.

"Mmm…"was all that Jethro could mumble. If Viv was wearing that, so was Lil….at least they had each other and the rest of Collingham to empathize with.

"I know, it's horrible," Lil mumbled. Viv whipped to face Lil.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Viv snapped. Lil's head snapped up.

"Huh?"

Viv sighed. That was the bad thing about having a book-worm twin.

* * *

Lil and Viv got out of the car, Viv pushing her sunglasses even further up her nose. Lil waved at the retreating car of Gibbs, before following her sister to the roll-marking teacher of their house: "Collingham". This was one of the parts they hated because the teacher would get so confused between them.

"Hi," Viv smiled. The teacher looked up and smiled back.

"Now, who are you?" The teacher asked.

"I'm Vivianne Gibbs," Viv stated. The teacher nodded and turned to Lilianne.

"Huh?" she looked utterly confused, "I just marked you in!" Lil sighed.

"You marked Vivianne Gibbs in. I'm Lilianne Shepard," Lil stated. The teacher glanced up, her eyes searching.

"You are Vivianne Gibbs. I'm not interested in jokes like these, Vivianne," the teacher stated coldly. Lil sighed again and beckoned towards Viv. Viv walked over and took off her sunglasses. The teacher looked shell-shocked.

"We're twins," the two said in unison, "I'm Vivianne Gibbs…..and I'm Lilianne Shepard." The teacher finally nodded, before letting the two walk off. That was only the beginning.

* * *

Viv and Lil walked to the house stands, and sat near the back. There was no one to socialize with anyway in the house; all their friends were in other houses. Which meant a day of being stuck together again.

During school, Lil and Viv tended to avoid one another, firstly, because people would get confused, and secondly, because they had different interests (for some things at least) and thirdly, because they were mainly sick of one another.

Viv dumped her bag on the seat, before sitting cross-legged. She swept a lock of hair from her face, which Lil unconsciously copied even though she was looking the other way. Lil pulled a book out of her bag.

"You're not reading again, Lil!" Viv whined, "You read all through breakfast!!" Lil looked up and glared.

"I can read all I want, thank you very much," Lil looked back down. Viv sighed.

"What races did you enter in?" Viv asked. Lil looked back up and finally decided to answer.

"50m Backstroke, Breaststroke, Butterfly, 100m Freestyle, Breaststroke, Backstroke and the 200m Medley, as well as the Freestyle Relay for Collingham and the Breaststroke Relay. Oh, I forgot. There's Freestyle for 50m as well," Lil ticked off her fingers. Viv's mouth was wide open.

"Lil, are you serious? I only entered in 50m Freestyle and 100m Butterfly, and the 400m Medley! The 400 Medley makes up for the lack of races," Viv exclaimed. This made Lil smirk.

"Well….I guess you'll just have to do some of mine…" Lil went back to her book. Viv cursed under her breath.

"Damn you, Lil, you suck," Viv sighed. She was a good swimmer, and had entered in a lot of races last year. This year she wanted a rest.

"You're welcome Viv. It's what sisters do," Lil looked up momentarily, flashed a smile, before going back to reading. Viv closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey!"

The swimming venue had a corridor below the stands which was a walkway to get to the races and the stands, and it also contained a cafeteria (in which everything was really overpriced).

Lil turned around and the "Hey!" to see one of Viv's friends. She decided to have some fun.

"Hey Elle!" Lil smiled. Elle grinned back, and showed her purse.

"I owe you, so wanna get some chips?" she asked. Lil nodded, smirking mentally. The two walked together in the line.

"So, how's Lil going?" Elle asked. Lil smiled.

"Oh, she's great, you know, just reading all through breakfast," Lil sighed like Viv, and put her hands on her hips. Elle nodded understandingly. The cafeteria lady served them, and Lil waved before walking off.

Viv had decided to go down to the cafeteria; Elle owed her from last year. She saw Elle waving off Lil, who had the chips in her hand. The damn girl.

"Elle!" Viv cried. Elle looked up, and then understood. She had given the chips to Lil, not Viv. Elle mouthed 'whoops'.

Viv ran and caught Lil, who was enjoying the chips.

"Hey Viv," she smirked. Before Viv could say anything, a voice came over the loudspeaker, "All girls participating in 100m backstroke please go to the marshalling area." Viv immediately knew what Lil was going to say.

"You're going to make me do the race, aren't you?" Viv sighed. Lil nodded.

"I see you understand. Follow me," Lil dragged Viv over to the stairs which led down to the marshalling area. Viv walked down, and when she reached the bottom, she yelled, "You're doing the 400m Medley!"

She disappeared before Lil could yell back, "I hate you Viv!"

* * *

Viv had finished rather well, coming first in her heat. She growled mentally when her first place was "given" to "Lilianne Shepard". Lil owed her big time, oh, big time. She just couldn't wait to see Lil swim the 400m Medley.

"Lil!" Viv sat down next to Lil who was already up to the next instalment of the book she was reading.

"Mmm?" Lil looked up, and then remembered, "Oh, Good work." She looked back down. Viv reclined back on the chair. She was so bored, that she wanted to escape.

"Lil?" Viv tapped Lil on the shoulder. Lil was very angry when she looked up.

"If you just waited _five _seconds…!" Lil fumed, before stopping, as she knew that look, "Oh great, what do you want to get up to again…."

"Well, I'm getting really bored. How about we cover for each other, and sneak out? You can be yourself and me at the same time!" Viv whined. Lil shook her head.

"How am I meant to do all those races?" Lil asked. Viv smiled wickedly.

"It was your fault. You do them. You'll be fine," Viv assured. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey, Lil!" Viv's eyes sparkled, "How about I go 'missing' for a bit! Mum and Dad will be worried and then they might get back together again!" Lil looked at her like she had just spoken French.

"That is the worst idea you have ever come up with, Vivianne!" Lil stated, disgusted, "You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me," Viv raised her eyebrows. Lil decided to keep a very firm watch on Vivianne for the duration of the carnival.

* * *

"I feel like a baby!" Viv whined as Lil led her down the steps to the marshalling. Viv's name was then checked off the list.

"If you disappear, I will kill you Vivianne, with the help of Ziva and office stationery," Lilianne stated seriously, before leaving. Viv smirked at her retreating figure. Lil was just too gullible. She watched as Lil walked up the stairs back into the stands before leaving out the door of the venue, her sunglasses pushed up her nose so that no-one could see her eyes, and a shawl wrapped around the flaming hair that usually gave her away, wearing ordinary attire and not the baggy red shirt and shorts.

* * *

**So Viv decides to go with this plan....but what shall happen?**

**Snippet**!

_Viv was having the time of her life. She had not answered any of Lil's calls. When her Dad attempted to ring her, she knew she had got them. Now was the time to return home and reunite the family._

_Viv didn't feel scared at all. She had a knife at her waist, and a few others elsewhere, as well as a gun on her shin. She had prepared herself well._

_She began to walk steadily to the bus-stop, when she heard a voice that turned her blood cold._

_"Hey, sweetheart," Viv whirled around. She glared at him then began to walk faster. Another voice appeared._

_"Don't walk so fast ginger, let's have a little pow-wow," Viv walked faster, but was beginning to feel like she was surrounded. Suddenly, she heard a very, very familiar voice._

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: Hysterics

**Hello to everyone....and thanks for all the reviews! Anyway, I think I have made Jenny a bit too weepy and OOC for my taste in this chapter...but I guess it's too late to change it. Oh, and I think I was in a fluffy writing mode when I wrote this. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Or The Parent Trap either. meep.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hysterics

Lil sat there, watching the competitors climb up onto the diving things that people dived off.

Wait. There was no mirror image there. No red hair.

Lil looked up to the plasma that said everyone's names. Vivianne Gibbs was written there. But Vivianne Gibbs was not there.

"I am going to kill her," Lil muttered, before dialling Viv's cell. No answer. She tried again. Lil sighed, and waited for the end of the carnival. If Viv didn't turn up, then that would be the worrying time.

* * *

Lil fidgeted nervously as she waited, alone again, for Jethro. Viv hadn't come back, and Lil was starting to become worried. How could Viv be so stupid? What if Viv had been kidnapped, what if she got lost…..what if….if she died? Lil's face turned pale at that thought. She had asked all the teachers if they had seen Viv, but it was hard to know whether they had seen Viv or herself because they looked exactly the same.

The black car pulled up. Gibbs stepped out of it and hugged Lil.

"Hey kiddo, where's Viv?" Jethro asked. He saw Lil's face turn pale.

"Dad," she murmured, "I think Lil's missing." Jethro looked at his daughter, and could see she was definitely not lying.

"Oh gawd," Jethro muttered, "I think we shouldn't tell your mother. She'll go nuts…" Lil remembered what Viv had said earlier. Maybe it was better if her Dad told her Mum.

"I think you should tell Mum. She'll find out and she'll go even more nuts," Lil stated. Jethro nodded.

"That's true, maybe I should ring her," Gibbs pulled out his cell-phone and pressed speed-dial 1.

* * *

Jenny waved Special Agent Hearth out of her office. Suddenly, the phone rang. Cynthia picked it up first, the said, "It's Special Agent Gibbs, ma'am." Jenny nodded curtly. She was still not on speaking terms with her….her…ex-husband (she winced at that word) yet.

"Director Shepard speaking," she coldly stated into the phone.

"Jen, Vivianne's missing." Jen felt like someone had dropped her in ice. Her face went deathly pale.

"Jen, Jen?" The voice shouted.

"I'm here Jethro. Oh, God help us."

* * *

Jenny had literally screamed the information at Gibbs' team, who immediately went into the shocked phrase. Abby found out nearly immediately afterwards, which was sort of bad, because she literally freaked Jenny out.

Jenny sobbed while she sat on Gibbs' chair, twirling it around and around. McGee began to see the real similarity between Jenny and her daughters, because right now, Jenny looked like she was a thirteen year old girl who had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"My….my baby!" Jenny sobbed, her head in her hands, "Vivianne, the daughter I never really had! Oh Ziva, how could this happen?" Ziva put her arm around and comforted Jenny, which surprised McGee because Ziva never did that.

The elevator dinged open. Each person looked up and finally saw Gibbs and Lil….yes it had to be Lil because Viv was the one missing.

"Lil, Jethro!" Jenny nearly screamed and raced towards her ex-husband and daughter. Many people in reality thought the Director was losing it, and needed phsyciatric treatment. Jenny's neat hair had tumbled down wildly, the pins somewhere between MTAC and the bullpen, and the rims of her eyes and her face were blotchy red.

Lil watched as her mother hurtled towards them and wrapped her arms around Lil so tightly, that Lil suspected that this wasn't her Ma but Abby.

"Ma?" Lil whispered.

"Oh darling, I can't lose everyone, I lost my Dad, I lost Jeth…." Jenny stopped. She looked up. She saw Jethro and his expressionless grey eyes gazing to the ceiling. But this was his fault, it was his fault.

"Damn you, Gibbs!" Jenny suddenly burst out, standing up, "Damn you! The only day where I gave both of my daughters to you, you let 'em go missing! Damn you!"

Jethro stood there, as Jenny aimed a sharp push at him. He still stood there, rock solid, as Jenny slapped him, and kicked him. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest, for all to see. DiNozzo's mouth hung slightly open.

"Oh Jenny," Jethro put his arms around her, then beckoned for Lil. Lil joined the group hug.

Abby popped up and snapped a picture.

* * *

Viv was having the time of her life. She had not answered any of Lil's calls. When her Dad attempted to ring her, she knew she had got them. Now was the time to return home and reunite the family.

Viv didn't feel scared at all. She had a knife at her waist, and a few others elsewhere, as well as a gun on her shin. She had prepared herself well.

She began to walk steadily to the bus-stop, when she heard a voice that turned her blood cold.

"Hey, sweetheart," Viv whirled around. She glared at him then began to walk faster. Another voice appeared.

"Don't walk so fast ginger, let's have a little pow-wow," Viv walked faster, but was beginning to feel like she was surrounded. Suddenly, she heard a very, very familiar voice.

"Hey Viv, your Mum and Dad have been looking for you." Viv looked up, to meet the eyes of Hollis.

"Hollis!" she cried in relief. At least she was better than nothing.

"Now, let us get away from these men," Hollis smiled, and laid out her hand. Viv wasn't thinking clearly and ran to it. Viv put her hand in Hollis', but Hollis immediately twisted it. Viv cried out in pain.

"Like me now?" Hollis smirked. Viv struggled, then remembered, "handcuffs!" She whipped them out of her pocket with her other hand and snapped them over Hollis' wrist and the pole. The other two goons came towards her really fast, but she whipped out her knifes, and that training with Ziva had really paid off. She threw two of them at one of the guys, which did not allow him to dodge them. They pinned him to the ground. The other goon was rushing towards her, but she kicked the 'right place'...(I'll leave that to your imagination) and then pinned him to the ground with a knife.

"Ahh," she returned to Hollis, who was trying to break free of the handcuffs, "So you were going to betray my Dad and probably ransom me, huh?" Hollis grimaced at her.

Then Viv whipped out her phone. It was dead.

"Dammit," Viv whispered and then looked back up.

"Actually, you're a very interesting past-time…" A wicked smile slowly appeared.

* * *

**Very emotional Jenny! And I had so much fun writing the disfiguring Hollis bit in the next chapter....oh, just too much fun!**

**Anyway.....**

**Snippet time!!!!!**

_"Ma, it's alright," Lil had told her what Viv had told her to her mother. Jenny was still sobbing, while Gibbs had nearly informed everyone to immediately report if they saw a red-head girl which looked like the Director of NCIS. McGee had informed them that Viv's cell-phone was dead._

_"Oh, gawd, how are we going to find out little girl……?" Jenny sighed, when the phone rang. Lil prayed it was good news. She felt her heart rise when she saw her Dad smile a little._

_"They saw a girl matching the description, with a rather dishevelled woman chained to a pole….?" Lil smiled, that was totally Viv. Jenny allowed a watery faint smile to appear on her face._

_"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16: Funtime with Hollis Mann

**Hey everyone, and really, really sorry for the long update period! I was to caught up in life to remeber to update....and that I am really sorry for. Anyway, this is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS, nor do I own the Parent Trap.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Funtime with Hollis Mann

"Ma, it's alright," Lil had told her what Viv had told her to her mother. Jenny was still sobbing, while Gibbs had nearly informed everyone to immediately report if they saw a red-head girl which looked like the Director of NCIS. McGee had informed them that Viv's cell-phone was dead.

"Oh, gawd, how are we going to find……?" Jenny sighed, when the phone rang. Lil prayed it was good news. She felt her heart rise when she saw her Dad smile a little.

"They saw a girl matching the description, with a rather dishevelled woman chain to a pole….?" Lil smiled, that was totally Viv. Jenny allowed a watery smile to appear on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Viv had a tremendous amount of fun. Handcuffing Hollis then creating an artwork out her was probably her number 1 past-time now. Viv had whipped the red-lipstick thing that people use in sports carnivals to write "messages" on themselves, such as their house group. She had taken this lipstick thing-ma-bob and had put them on Hollis' lips. It wasn't a very easy job, Hollis was _very_ restless like a little kid and seemed to like to bite the lipstick, maybe she was hungry? She had then used it as rouge, and smudged it on her cheeks. Then she wrote on Hollis' neck : "Go Collingham!"

Viv was getting a bit bored of the lipstick really. So Hollis deserved a new hairdo. Grabbing on of her knives, she decided Hollis needed and emo fringe, which meant nicking off a few inches of Hollis' hair at the front. She decided she might as well use the lipstick for red streaks, at least that way she would somehow be viable for her Dad's attraction. Hollis did look _very_ good with oily… no, "glossy" red hair.

Viv got out some deodorant and sprayed it all over Hollis for a beautiful smell. Hollis sneezed loudly.

And then she found the magic something. It was…frizzy hairspray. She didn't know why she had it in her bag, but she had it and was going to do some good use to it.

She shook the bottle, while Hollis watched it with apprehension. She then sprayed it on Hollis hair, and slowly, it began to Poof. The emo fringe looked pretty good, poofed up. She was on the back part when she suddenly heard "Viv!!!" being screamed. She looked up and saw a whole NCIS team running towards her. A red-head was getting particularly close to her.

"Oh Viv!" Her twin reached her first. Lil's arms wrapped around her torso.

"I will never listen to your stupid ideas," Lil muttered, "You made Mum cry real bad, you naughty little….snitch." This caused both of them to laugh. Then Lil saw the hairspray in her hand. She looked up and saw a very _beautiful_ Hollis.

"Hey, no fair, you've been having too much fun," Lil scolded in mock anger, "I need a turn."

"Go right ahead," Viv handed the can over readily. Lil added her own finishing touches. Hollis looked perfect….according to the twins. Jethro reached the two girls before Jenny, and enveloped the two misfits in a hug.

"Aww…don't you every do that again to me, ya hear, Viv?" Jethro scolded, then he looked back up at Hollis, who was struggling. Jethro was aghast.

"Hol?" he murmured. Then he turned back to the two who began to whistle supposedly absentmindedly.

"Oh, you naughty little rascals!" Jethro chased them down the street. Jenny arrived to survey Hollis.

"Hollis Mann," Jenny couldn't help the wicked smile (which so often appeared on Viv's face) to appear, "You look absolutely delightful." Hollis made a noise that sounded like a ferocious growl.

"Jenny Shepard," Hollis spat at Jenny's face. Jenny brushed the spit away….it looked slightly red.

"Appalling. Trying to kidnap the Director's child then spitting on her is not going to get you in her good graces," Jenny shook her head. Tony and Ziva finally reached them, with McGee panting heavily.

"Take her back," Jenny nodded. Ziva smirked as she helped Hollis out of the handcuffs and into her own personal pair, Viv and Lil certainly had style.

After Hollis was safely put into the truck, Jenny joined Jethro in chasing the two little rascals who were evading Jenny and Jethro easily. Finally, Jethro grabbed Viv….and Jenny grabbed Lil.

"Viv, you evil little girl," Jenny plopped onto the ground with Viv on her lap…or what she thought was Viv.

"How are you sure it's me, Ma?" The red-head asked. She and her twin had already plotted another method to get their parents back together.

"I know it's you Viv," Jethro added, over Jenny's shoulder. Lil….the other one, put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I'm Viv and you don't know," the one they thought was Lil raised her eyebrows. Viv….the one they thought was Viv got up and stood beside her. Jenny shook her head. Jethro smiled.

"What are you playing at, ladies?" Jethro asked. Lil (the real one) noted how he was standing in such proximity of their mother, her hands were itching to put his arm around Jenny's shoulder.

"We suggest dinner," the two said in unison. Jenny and Jethro turned to one another, then immediately stepped away once they noticed how close they were standing together.

"Dinner?" Jenny asked. The two girls nodded.

"Then we will tell you which one's Lil, and which one's Viv," they both said. Jethro sighed. He would never be able to outwit the two daughters of two of the world's best masterminds (Jethro wasn't feeling _that_ humble).

"Fine then," Jethro gave in, "I'm up for it. Jenny?" Jenny nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jenny sighed, "Let's get ready."

* * *

Jethro held Viv's (or what he thought was Viv…and probably was Viv) hand, as they walked towards Tony's favourite restaurant (Tony had made many recommendations (probably due to his own experiences with women...)). Jethro felt so stiff in the suit…he hated them, because they usually resulted in ex-wives. But Viv was pushy and forced him to wear it... he guessed it was rather suitable for an ex-wife.

* * *

Jenny smiled as Lil and herself stepped out of the chauffeured car which every Director had to have...(other than the Director of the FBI who _unfairly_ ended up with an even BETTER car!!!!!).... Lil smiled, she knew that her father would definitely not be able to keep his eyes off her mother. Jenny was dressed in a stunning green evening dress, that was classy but not too formal.

* * *

Jenny, Jethro, Lil and Viv met outside the restaurant door. Jethro gasped inwardly at Jenny's dress choice…it resembled the one she had worn on their first date in Paris….

"Jenny, you look…uh…stunning," Jethro managed to croak. Jenny laughed, Jethro could be so incoherent sometimes.

"Nice suit," Jenny commented, then nearly laughed when she saw Jethro blush so very slightly. Suddenly, they both noticed Lil and Viv beginning to slink into the shadows.

"Lilianne, Vivianne!" Jenny called. The two stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jethro asked curtly. Suddenly Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee appeared out of the shadows. Jethro and Jenny immediately jumped a mile apart.

"Oh, we thought you two needed a private dinner," Viv announced confidently, "Lil and I are having a little team dinner with the team, at Ziva's place."

"We'll be fine, honest Ma," Lil smiled sweetly. Jethro and Jenny looked stricken.

"We're having a dinner by ourselves?" Jenny whispered. Abby really wanted to take a picture of that expression on the Director's face.

"Go on, have fun Ma, take your time," Viv and Lil ushered the parents in.

"Love you!" The two called, before racing out of the restaurant where they had deposited their parents. Jenny and Jethro turned to one another. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

**Oh, this dinner is certainly going to be awkward. Many flashbacks will feature in the next chapter.**

**Snipetttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Jenny smiled as Jethro watched her with a fascinated expression._

_"What?" she asked, grinning slightly._

_"Oh, it just reminded me of…" Jethro began._

_"Paris. I know. This dinner is bringing back so many memories…" Jenny sighed. They couldn't talk about anything without delving into anything personal. Jethro put his fork down, and took a deep breath._

_"Did you know that when you took Lilianne and left, that Viv nearly cried for a whole week? She asked me where her Mummy and Lil was, and why were they not here? When you left, Viv was so confused. She grew up without a mother, just like Lil grew up without a father," Jethro whispered. _

**_Bye!_**


	18. Chapter 17: Dinner

**Okay, I am really....REALLY sorry about this long update period! Don't kill me!**

**Anyway, I replied to reviews....but some of them stuffed up so if you really didn't get much of a message... sorry too! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Okay, some flashbacks...a lot of flashbacks... and stuff....well, just read it.**

Chapter 17: Dinner

Jenny was about to sit down when Jethro suddenly lifted the chair out for her to sit in. He was such a gentleman sometimes…

"Thank you, Jethro," Jenny smiled warmly, trying to break the ice.

"You're welcome Jen," Jethro returned the smile, before sitting down.

A smart looking waiter took their orders before leaving them alone. The dim candle-light flickered.

"So Jenny, how have the past few years been," Jethro asked, trying to start a conversation （a skill he was not particularly good at）.

"Well….after…after I left Paris, Lil and I went to Canada where I got my own team," Jenny paused, noticing the strange expression of Jethro's face, "We stayed there for about three years. Then…then…we went to Rota, Spain where I worked for another two years. I…I couldn't help coming back to America, to Washington…."Jenny trailed off. She wouldn't admit that she had missed Jethro.

"Oh…how come I never saw you?" Jethro's tone was slightly accusing.

"A different branch…. I worked at a different branch," Jenny sighed, "And then I got the promotion to Director." Jenny smiled slightly at that thought.

"Well, congratulations, you got all you wanted," Jethro stated. Jenny heard the slightly bitter ring to his voice.

"Jethro," Jenny cast her eyes down, "I'm sorry." Hair red-hair fell past her face, shading it. Jethro thought she looked so beautiful like this, she looked sweet and pleasant, not like the Director he had begun to know.

"Jenny, everything's alright," Jethro lifted his warm, callused hand and placed it gently on hers. Jenny could feel a tear begin to form. He was so understanding; after all she had put him through. Now, she felt a wave of remorse crash onto her, she had left everything just to be Director. She remembered when she was a child, and played with Barbie and Ken…

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young Jenny Shepard held Barbie in one hand, and Ken in the other. She was about five, and was very proud at the beautiful stories she had made up for Barbie and Ken. Her Mummy even made a pretty white dress out of doilies for her, and even a veil too out of tissue paper! It looked rather like the dress and veil that Aunt Felicity had worn when she married Uncle Patrick._

_Her favourite was the one when Ken kissed Barbie, and asked her to marry him. She really, really liked that one. She had based it on Cinderella._

"_Hello Barbie," Jenny said, moving the Ken doll. She smiled._

"_Hello Ken. How are you?" Jenny giggled, as she moved the two figures close together._

"_I really love you, Barbie," Jenny grinned widely as she lifted Ken's arm to put around Barbie._

"_I love you too, Ken," Jenny lifted Barbie's arm to put around Ken. Then she leant the two characters together and made their plastic lips touch. She shouted and clapped._

"_Will you marry me, Barbie?" Jenny made Ken ask._

"_Sure!" Jenny then made Ken lift his arms and put Barbie snugly in it. She then made them walk, and lay them down on the floor with a clatter. _

_Jenny lay on her back and looked up to the ceiling, imagining what she would be like when she grew older. She might be a teacher…yeah, teacher sounded really good, because she really wanted to be like Ms Skeffington. Or maybe she would work with the marines like her Daddy, and boss everyone around._

_Just as long as she could marry a handsome man and he would carry off her into the sunset. Then they could have a happily ever after…_

* * *

Jenny let a small smile loose at that thought. She had worked with the marines like her Dad and did boss everyone around...but her last wish, the one about the handsome one had come true, at least for a while, then had faded, without a happily ever after.

Jenny lifted her eyes to look at the man sitting across from her, calmly staring at her. Yes, she certainly once _had_ the handsome, loving man she had always craved…but for how long? A few short years a lifetime ago.

* * *

Jethro stared back at those green eyes that had lifted to meet his. He saw that they had lost their usual twinkle, their light had gone out. Yet they were glassy, a proof that Jen was thinking of something sad…the only time those eyes had been like that was on the night…the night she had left…

_Flashback_

_Jethro chased the little two year old toddler around the room. Viv squealed, then fell on the floor, her bottom hitting the carpet. At once, she began to wail._

"_Hush, Viv, hon," Jethro shushed Viv as he put her in his lap. Viv was absolutely one of the most adorable toddlers though very annoying sometimes…and so was Lil. Viv tended to get up to more tricks than the angelic Lil, who tended to be encouraged by her older sister by 24 seconds to participate._

_Viv quietened down and then looked up at her Daddy._

"_Daw…dy!" she gurgled. Jethro loved it when Viv said that, it warmed the bottom of his heart. As he fussed around with Viv's hair, Jenny entered, carrying Lil._

"_Jen," Jethro got up, hoisting Viv up in his arm and walked towards his wife. He leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away. This was confusing. Then he noticed her eyes…they were all flat without the usual sparkle. Yet a layer of glassy film was over them._

"_Jenny? Are you alright?" Jethro asked, concerned. Then he noticed that she was wearing a long trench coat, with a scarf and boots. Even little Lil was dressed up._

"_Jethro, I'm leaving," Jenny whispered, clutching Lil,( who was chattering incomprehensibly at Viv, who smiled happily), tighter to her chest._

"_Jen, what do you mean, you're leaving?" Jethro felt himself become cold._

"_I'm leaving, for good. There's a note on the table. I'm taking Lil; you have full custody of Viv. Oh, and keep the house. Bye," Jenny turned around, and began to march to the hallway where Jethro noticed there were a few suitcases._

"_Jenny," he ran to her, which caused Viv to wail angrily as she was being jostled and was very uncomfortable. Jenny stopped._

"_What?" she asked sharply. All he did was put Viv on the floor and hugged Lil. He wasn't thinking properly. He should have stopped her. Jenny looked at father and daughter, tears beginning to sparkle in her eyes. She looked down at Viv, then lifted her up into her arms and hugged the red-head close to her chest._

"_I will love you forever, my Vivianne. Don't forget your Mummy, and I'm so sorry," Jenny mumbled into Viv's hair. She then put Viv down, which made Viv a little grumpy. Jethro looked up. _

"_Jenny, what are you doing? You have a loving husband, a loving family, a great life. What are you doing?" Jethro asked, as he put Lil down on the floor. Lil and Viv held hands, staring into one another's eyes._

"_I don't love you Jethro," Jenny forced herself to say. It was the only thing that would make Jethro let go._

_Gibbs felt himself become robotic at that phrase. The phrase he never wished to hear, the phrase he never thought that Jen would ever say. Jenny walked back to pick up Lil, who began to cry forlornly, a lost child without her father and her twin sister. Viv also began to cry, her arm trying to reach out to her sister who was going further and further into the distance, her doppelganger. The little red-head turned up to Jethro._

"_Daw…dy, Ma...my, Lil?" Viv pointed to Lil and her Mummy who were going to a blue car some distance away._

"_They're gone, Viv, they….they're gone," Jethro felt the tears beginning to appear, as he looked down at the little girl whose eyes were filled with sadness, of hurt. And that was something he would never forget…_

_

* * *

_

The waiter came with the dishes, breaking the uncomfortable tension.

"Here are your dishes, mushroom ravioli for the _signora_, and the roast vegetable tortellini for the _signor._ Enjoy," the waiter smiled, turning and leaving the two to eat. Jenny speared a piece of ravioli and popped it delicately into her mouth. Jethro watched her, memories threatening to flood him, to overpower him. The way she ate

* * *

Jenny smiled as Jethro watched her with a fascinated expression.

"What?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"Oh, it just reminded me of…" Jethro began.

"Paris. I know. This dinner is bringing back so many memories…" Jenny sighed. They couldn't talk about anything without delving into anything personal. Jethro put his fork down, and took a deep breath.

"Did you know that when you took Lilianne and left, that Viv nearly cried for a whole week? She asked me where her Mummy and Lil was, and why were they not here? When you left, Viv was so confused. She grew up without a mother, just like Lil grew up without a father," Jethro whispered. Jenny felt the tears coming again.

"Why are you saying that? Why are you reminding me?" Jenny put her head in her hands, her strong barriers dissolving.

"I just want you to know that, no matter what has happened or what will happen, I will always be there for you. No matter what," Jethro brought himself together, and clasped both his hands around Jenny's shivering pale hands. Jenny let a small sob break out.

"Je…Jethro," her voice wavered, and she looked up, a single tear trickling down her cheek, smudging her mascara.

"Jenny," Jethro wiped the tear away tenderly, "I….After all those years…even if you don't love me….I love you." Jenny let out a small gasp, then suddenly drew her hands away, and rubbed her nose.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Then how do you explain Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann?" she snapped angrily. Gibbs' mouth opened wide in shock.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"I know you don't like her anymore after what happened with Viv…but how do I know that your heart is truly all mine?" Jenny crossed her arms.

"Jenny, I gave you my heart a long time ago. It has always been yours. But you left it, and then I gave it away. But it will always be yours, always," Jethro whispered. Jenny blinked slowly, and then a large grin appeared on her face, as she lifted a strand of red-hair, tucked it behind her ear, feeling very much like a teenager.

"So kiss me then," she leaned closer.

"Anytime," Jethro smirked, and then planted his lips on hers. Memories of all their smooches from Paris suddenly crashed onto both of them. They let go. Jenny fidgeted; she felt her face going red, nearly the colour of her hair. Finally, she dared to meet Jethro's gaze.

"Wait till the Press gets a hold of this one," Jenny whispered as she kissed Jethro again.

* * *

**KISSS!!!!**

**Anyway, I hope that satisfied you all for a bit.**

**Snippet!**

_Jethro joined her and the two held hands as they pressed the intercom. _

_Beep. Beep. After several beeps, there was still no reply. Jenny felt her heart begin to thump_

_"Who wants to pick the lock?" Jethro asked absentmindedly._

_"You do it," Jenny handed over the tools, and in a minute, Jethro had succeeded. The door clicked open, and the two raced up the stairs. They heard loud noises, and people….that sounded like their daughters….screaming…_

_"What is going on, Jethro?" Jenny whispered, fear creeping into her voice. They ran up the last flight of stairs, and Jethro kicked the door open…_.

**Oh.....and there is Tiva and McAbby in the next chapter....I mean how could I not include that?**

**And twin action!**

**See you then!**


	19. Chapter 18: Dinner with the kids

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone! I feel really bad about not updating......for like a month.....my sincere apologies. I had decided to go off FaFiction....but it has sort of lured me back. I stopped writing this story for a bit because it was getting a bit to shallow....but I will finish it. And there will be a nice happy ending.

**Anyway, on with the show**

**Disclaimer: You have read it for the last 18 chapters.... **

* * *

Chapter 18: Dinner with the kids

Lil flopped on her back and stared up at the ceiling of Ziva's apartment. Ziva was making the most delicious casserole in the world, and she couldn't wait to tuck into it. All she could think about was that casserole…

Viv. Was. Hyper. She was as Hyper as Abby, as both had downed a few cans of Mother and a few Caf-Pows. Viv's current occupation was running around Ziva's apartment being an American-Indian/ Egyptian Mummy at the same time. Abby followed her, and the two went hooting around the room, Tony cheering them on, McGee looking slightly frightened and disturbed.

Yet in reality, all that McGee had eyes for currently was Abby, and the way her black pigtails flew behind her as she ran. She was a goddess in McGee's eyes….

"MCGEEE!!!!!!" McGee opened his eyes in fright, only to discover that his eyes were already opened and he was drooling. At once he went bright red, and wiped off the drool, as he faced Abby.

"Are you alright, Timmy?" Abby asked, concerned. She poked McGee's face.

"I'm fine, Abs," McGee smiled warmly. At that moment, Ziva brought out the casserole, and immediately everyone hurried to the table, Lil reached it first with Viv not far behind.

"Yum, Ziva, Yum!" Abby, Lil and Viv shrieked, as they began to shovel the burning hot meal in their mouths, as if this was the only meal they had in months. Ziva sat down, and Tony sat beside her, both of them slowly eating and watching Abby, Lil and Viv in amusement.

"Lovely meal, Zee," Tony smiled, allowing himself to inch slightly closer to Ziva. Ziva herself was almost moving slightly towards Tony, and the two knocked their heads together and fell of the floor. Immediately a clatter of spoons and forks and other utensils was heard as everyone jumped up to view the scene.

Ziva had fallen awkwardly on top of Tony, her leg over his leg. She had placed her arms in a defensive pose to save her from getting broken bones (as Mossad had advised), which made her look like she was going to kiss Tony. Abby gasped, then whipped out her cell and began to snap pictures. Ziva and Tony managed to untangle themselves, but the damaged was already done.

"Abby….."Ziva growled, slowly advancing on a hyperactive Abby who was bouncing actively, and was over the moon.

"Yes Ziva???" Abby held the cell high, "You can't get me Ziva!!!" Lil and Viv looked on in apt horror, wondering which one would win….an Angry Ziva or a Hyper Abby.

"Ahh…."Lil was about to say, but Ziva had already pounced on Abby and the two were wrestling for the phone. The beautiful casserole lay forgotten; all that Lil and Viv could think about was this wrestling match. Tony joined in, helping Ziva.

"S'not fair!" Abby squealed, "Timmy!" Tim came to the rescue, and there was a huge brawl in the middle of the floor, Lil and Viv sat on the chairs, unmoving, and then began to cheer.

"Go Abs, Tim!" Viv shouted. Lil looked at her twin.

"No way, Tony and Ziva….Go Tony and Ziva!" Lil screeched. The racket went on, when suddenly the door banged open…

* * *

_Previously_

Jenny and Gibbs had finished dinner rather happily and had arrived at Ziva's apartment, as said.

Jenny landed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips, before opening the car door, and getting out. Jethro joined her and the two held hands as they pressed the intercom.

_Beep. Beep._ After several beeps, there was still no reply. Jenny felt her heart begin to thump.

"Who wants to pick the lock?" Jethro asked absentmindedly.

"You do it," Jenny handed over the tools, and in a minute, Jethro had succeeded. The door clicked open, and the two raced up the stairs. They heard loud noises, and people….that sounded like their daughters….screaming…

"What is going on, Jethro?" Jenny whispered, fear creeping into her voice. They ran up the last flight of stairs, and Jethro kicked the door open….

* * *

Lil looked up. It was her Mum and Dad, and their faces were white with…..fear? Jethro's began to turn an angry, blotchy red as he surveyed the brawling Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee. The brawl stopped, Abby panted as she put the cell-phone safely in her pocket, patting it lovingly, thinking of all the damage she could cause later with this. The bad adults looked up at their boss. Silence reigned.

"You could have kept my door intact, Gibbs," Ziva commented dryly, looking at the splintered door, the woodchips scattered over the usually neat font door mat.

Everyone looked at her in horror. Ziva mouthed a "Whoops"…before letting the Gibbs storm begin…

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

"But Mum, it was perfectly alright!" Viv pleaded, "We didn't like get involved or anything, did we, Lil?" Lil nodded in support, her red hair blinding their angry Dad for a second.

"Ziva and Abby and Tony and Tim were just having some harmless fun, you know, Mum," Lil appealed to her Mother who had her fist clenched and knuckles bared.

"Yeah, I don't get why we can't have dinner anymore with the team…."Viv sighed, holding hands with Lil and gazing wistfully into the dark sky.

"The casserole was really good," Lil added, as if it was a bonus…

"GIRLS! You ruined your mother's night, scaring her witless! We thought that someone else had tried to attack or abduct or…." Jethro began. Jenny had punched him, lightly of course, at the 'witless' part…as he was behaving more witlessly than herself.

"Yes, you should be ashamed of yourselves, encouraging activities such as that!" Jenny admonished. At that minute, something clicked in both Viv and Lil's brains. The close proximity of their two parents and the way they talked confirmed it.

The two twins turned to one another, and flashed the brightest of the brightest smiles, utterly confusing Jenny and Jethro.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I may not update for a bit.......**

**Anyway, a snippet from the next chapter!**

_"What do you think we would be like, right now, if I had never left?" Jenny mused, resting her head on the crook of Jethro's shoulders._

_"I dunno, Jen. We can't change the past," Jethro shook his head, gazing wistfully at the boat._

_"But we can change the future, right?" Jenny asked, sighing._

_Jethro didn't reply, his blue eyes downcast._


	20. Chapter 19: Gibbs' place

**Okay. I am bad. I know that. I haven't updated for like....months. So, I had a fit of...I don't know...just a fit, and decided to finish this story. It will get sort of angsty towards the end...and sort of cliche-ish....**

**Anyway, on with the story! This chappie is sorta short...Oh, maybe if you want, read the previous chapter just to get into the hang of things**

**Disclaimer: Just read every single chapter up to this**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Gibbs' place**

"Oh my gawd, Viv!" Lil kept exclaiming as the two were sitting on Lil's makeshift bed at their Dad's house.

"I know! We are absolute geniuses! Hi-five!" Viv held up her hand but Lil made no movement. She put it back down.

"Do you think we're done with playing Cupid for now, or not?" Lil asked, "Because they seem pretty infatuated with each other already." Viv cocked her head to one side, musing. The two began to talk about plans once more…

* * *

_Downstairs_

Jethro sanded the new boat while Jenny looked on from a dim corner, a glass of bourbon in her hand. Jethro finally finished with the piece, then poured himself a shot of bourbon and went to sit with Jen, surveying the masterpiece.

A comfortable, amiable silence washed over them, and Jethro put his arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"What do you think we would be like, right now, if I had never left?" Jenny mused, resting her head on the crook of Jethro's shoulders.

"I dunno, Jen. We can't change the past," Jethro shook his head, gazing wistfully at the boat.

"But we can change the future, right?" Jenny asked, sighing.

Jethro didn't reply, his blue eyes downcast.

* * *

"I'm bored of playing board games, Viv," Lil grimaced, as Viv hurried to get her new Monopoly board game version. Viv turned back and poked her tongue out.

"Too bad!" Viv smirked, before tugging the board game of the shelf. It fell to the floor with a huge clatter, the fake money scattering everywhere.

"Whoops," the twins gazed at the pieces. They looked to one another. They began to pack the pieces back into the box.

* * *

Jethro began to make his makeshift bed on the couch. He had forced Jenny to use the bed upstairs, and himself to use the couch downstairs. Jenny, after much reluctance (due to her politeness, not because she didn't want to sleep on the comfy bed) gave in.

"I'll go upstairs and check on the girls," Jethro told Jenny. Jen absentmindedly plopped herself down on the couch, a glass of cold water in her pale hand. She was lost in thought as Jethro climbed the stairs.

He heard that the girls were having a conversation. He was about to open the door when he heard something that caught his attention.

"I wish our Dad loved our Mum. I know he does, Viv, but he acts like he doesn't. I wish we could all just have a happy ending."

Jethro backed away from the door. How did Lil know? They had been plotting all this time to get them together. Yet what Lil said was so true. He was a coward for once in his life. He needed to clear his head. He ran down the stairs.

"Jethro!" he heard Jenny cry in shock as he dashed out of the front door, the door clanging loudly behind him.

* * *

Jethro had not come back for the whole night. Jenny was anxious and had called his cell a few times, but there was no answer. Finally, as she clutched the phone and rang the fourth time, she heard him answer: "What Jen?" The voice was soft, almost annoyed, yet it satisfied Jenny's anxiety.

"God Jethro! Don't just run out of the house like that! Where the hell are you?" Jenny almost screeched, but had quickly lowered her voice calmly.

"Well, don't be a hypocrite. You walked out on me like that," she heard the cold reply. Jenny dropped the phone, her hand ice-cold. The phone broke, the back cover fell off and the battery landed neatly next to it.

Jenny lay back on the couch. What had she done?

* * *

**So...hopefully my next update will be soon. I'm pretty sure I will update it in less than two days. Okay, I will update it.**

Snippet time (I know, this is probably the shortest snippet ever in the history of fanfiction)! (oh, note, next chapter is really short because something big happens, and I just love cliffhangers)

_....Jethro creaked to his knees...._

**Reviews are much loved.**


	21. Chapter 20: I can't say it

**Thanks for all the reviews.....I really loved reading each of them. And here is the chapter....which all Jibbs lovers wait for. Yet...there shall be a slight twist. Don't worry, nothing **_serious_** will happen to our beloved twins...**

**Really short. Next one will be longer**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is.**

* * *

Chapter 20: I can't say it

The light scattered through the broad leaves of a tree, casting light of the tiny, almost invisible dew drops clutching tightly to the veined leaves. Suddenly, one lost its grasp and fell, tumbling through the sky, and landed on a particular Jenny Shepard's coat.

Jenny brushed the tiny droplet off her shoulder, and rested on a bench in the park, leaning her head backward. The unexpected departure of Jethro had caught her breath. The chatter and calls of birds flying to and fro calmed her. She took a deep influx of the morning air, and then breathed it out, the air condensing in front of her. She shivered slightly.

Lil and Viv were at home alone, she was pretty sure they would get into no trouble…she had asked Ducky to come over and control the two rascals. She smiled at the thought. Ducky would probably bore them to death with stories….which would be a good thing.

She rested her arm on the curved arm-rest, and let her red hair tumble messily over her right shoulder. Jenny let a small smile loose as she watched a young mother play with a little red-head daughter, who was gambolling happily amongst the grass.

"Jen." Shocked, Jenny took in a sharp breath, and stood up, her hand flying to her waist, where she had a knife concealed. She looked up and into the bright blue eyes of Jethro.

"Jethro," she breathed, calming her strung-tight nerves.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," Jethro began. Jenny cast her eyes downward. He lifted one finger and placed it under her chin, bringing her eyes upwards to meet his.

"Jenny, I ran out because I was shocked." His eyes were swirling with mixed emotions, emotions that Jenny didn't want to think about.

"When you left Paris, I didn't even go after you…"Jethro's voice sounded regretful, that tone he used when he delved into the past.

"No, I'm sorry for leaving…..I wish I could change the past, yet I can't…" Jenny drew back one step.

"You know how you asked me if we could change the future?" Jethro placed his hand in his pocket, "Well, we can Jenny. We can always change the future."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jenny whispered, her heart almost stopping.

A few, long seconds passed.

Then Jethro creaked to his knees. Jenny began to back away, with small, ballerina steps, her face stony.

"Jennifer Shepard, will you marry me?" Jethro's confident voice replayed itself again and again in her ears.

She began to run.

* * *

**See what I mean by short?**

**Jenny ran!**

**Snippet!**

_"NOW!" The twins raced up the stairs, leaving poor old Ducky who was chained to the table in full view. Jenny chuckled._

_"Oh, Ducky, what have they done to you?" Jenny got out her lock-picking devices._

_"The little rascals, have the same cheek as you and Jethro," Ducky shook his head, "May I leave now?"_

_"Sorry Ducky, you'll have to mind Viv. I'm taking Lil home." Ducky dared not argue with the Director's tone._

_In a few moments, Lil arrived with a packed suitcase, holding hands with Viv._

**Love to know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 21: Can't take only one

**Hey! This is a kinda short chapter too...the one where Viv and Lil find out about their mother's actions.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap. Fin.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Can't take only one

Her feet pounded on the pavement as the breeze whistled past her at an alarming rate. She didn't know how she could go so fast. She was in denial.

"Jeeeeeennnnnnn!" She heard Jethro shout from a distance. Yet she could not feel or hear any pounding feet after her. She managed to reach her car, throw open the door and zoom to Jethro's house, intent on packing Lil's bag and her own bag.

* * *

Viv and Lil were chattering away happily, as they ran around Ducky in circles. Somehow, Ducky had gotten handcuffed to the kitchen table while recounting about "What happened when I was a child in that old Scottish place…." Viv and Lil were trying unsuccessfully to 'help him', and the old man was very anxious.

"Its alright, Ducky, I'll get you a glass of water…."

"Let me out!" he pleaded to Lil or Viv (he didn't know which was which.) Of course, the two had handcuffed him to the kitchen table for a reason, which was definitely _not_ to let him out.

"In a second, in a second…."

Suddenly, the front door flew open, and both Viv and Lil banged together like magnets. Viv glared at Lil, and rubbed her forehead ruefully.

Jenny appeared, her face red with exhaustion, a pale sheen to her forehead.

"Lil! Go to your room and pack your stuff. We're leaving…."when she saw that Lil did not respond, she raised her voice.

"NOW!" The twins raced up the stairs, leaving poor old Ducky who was chained to the table in full view. Jenny chuckled.

"Oh, Ducky, what have they done to you?" Jenny extracting her lock-picking devices from somewhere deep down in her handbag. Ducky, though an expert on many things, never truly understood how a female's handbag could contain such things due to the sheer size of it and....

"The little rascals, have the same cheek as you and Jethro," Ducky shook his head, "May I leave now?"

"Sorry Ducky, you'll have to mind Viv. I'm taking Lil home." Ducky dared not argue with the Director's tone, which was soft, yet sharp. He wondered what had happened.

In a few moments, Lil and Viv arrived,holding a packed suitcase between them. They had dressed in the same clothes, and had tried to look absolutely identical. Jenny closed her eyes, for the sight of twins just made her dizzy.

"Well, we're going Lil," Jenny walked towards them, "Viv, Ducky's going to take care of you until Jethro comes home. I love you." Jenny landed a kiss on who she thought was Viv's forehead.

"Wait, wait," the twins both said, "None of us are going anywhere." Jenny sighed in exasperation. This was going to be one of their little jokes again. And she didn't feel like it.

"What do you mean? I am your mother, and I command you Lilianne. And don't you play tricks on me. One of you is coming with me whether you like it, or not," Jenny put her hands on her hips, trying to stare down the power of those two Gibbs stares.

"Why do we have to leave?" One whined (probably Lil).

"What has Dad done?" The other questioned.

"Your father…"

"Our Dad loves us, Mum. And he loves you so much Mum, too. You two…"

"Are like the perfect couple. I mean, look at the perfection of your offspring!" The one who was 'Lil' nudged 'Viv'. The two smiled, their teeth gleaming.

"Girls…" Jenny warned.

"Nup." One said.

"Not leaving," The other shook her head.

"Fine then. I know _you_ are Lil, and I am taking you. I love you both, so I don't mind who I get," Jenny took who she thought was Lil's hand, ready to drag her to the car if need be.

Viv latched on, not ready to let her twin go.

"Am I that despicable, Jen?" A soft voice was heard from the corridor. They all turned, to find Jethro, leaning against the doorframe. Jenny huffed, to cover her rapidly speeding pulse and suddenly clammy hands. She could not face him. She lifted her head high and walked to the door, and was about to go through the doorway when Jethro's sure hand caught her shoulder.

"Just like last time. I'm disappointed, as usual. I missed you, Jenny," Jethro let go, his sad blue eyes gazing deep into hers. She blinked, and Jethro saw those unshed tears.

She turned, spun on her heel, and left, walking in a brisk manner to her car. All she needed was a toddler and some snow to complete the picture.

The black box fell from Jethro's hand to the floor, the girls catching sight of a gold band with a single, flashing jewel, that rolled out of it.

"You can't be serious?" they mouthed to each other. Their mother had turned down a proposal!

* * *

**Okay. There will be Jibbs. No one worry, there will be Jibbs.**

**Next chapter contains the aftermath, etc.**

**Snippet, glorious snippet!**

_"Mum," Viv barged in, making Jenny jump, for Jenny had almost mistaken her daughter to be the one who she had been trying to avoid. Viv noticed that her mother looked downtrodden too, tired and unhappy. After sloshing back a shot of bourbon, Jenny had the energy to gaze at her daughter. She was pretty sure this one was Viv._

_"Viv, darling," Jenny rubbed her temples, "What are you doing here?" Viv decided to play her game. Making her mother vulnerable was one of her specialities._

**Love to hear from you all!**


	23. Chapter 22: Realisation

**Next chapter...here we go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorta depressing, this chap. But enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap. Sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Realisation

Jenny felt lonely as she rummaged through her drawers, trying to find the little photo album, the one only two people in the world knew about (well, at least she hoped) – herself…and Jethro, because he had made it with her. Maybe Lil and Viv had a very, very vague memory of it, because it was compiled when they were two, though Jenny had secretly added additions to it throughout the years, without Lil's knowledge. Finally, under two heavy folders, she discovered it, its leather bound cover blending in well with its surroundings. She pulled it out, stroking the frayed ribbon which acted as a poor bookmark, running her index finger over the faded gold 'Album de Photo' . This was a lifetime ago.

She took a deep breath, before opening it. The Eiffel Tower, with two very youthful people smiling at the camera. The man's arm was around the woman's shoulder, protective, possessive almost. 'Paris, Jen and Jethro' was written in beautiful calligraphy underneath the picture. Jen contemplated the front page, before turning over. The next few photos contained sight-seeing pictures, with hilarious ones which were taken when Jethro was caught off-guard. The beautiful scenery made the pictures look like they had belonged to a movie, that they were not real. She reached the last one with tears sparkling in her eyes. She downed a few drops of bourbon, before continuing on to the next section.

This one made her tears overflow. The man and woman were slightly older. It was under the Eiffel Tower, similar to the first one, yet they were each carrying an adorable flame-headed bundle. The children were at most 2 years old, with a pronounced similarity to their mother. Jethro held Vivianne, her wild hair untameable, a fuzzy mane around her small, pale face with large electric blue eyes. Jen held Lilianne, who looked exactly like Viv, but had tameable red hair brushed neatly into a long plait. Her eyes sparkled, taking in the surroundings and looking directly at the camera poised. The family Jennifer once had. Underneath this picture in the same handwriting was printed "The Gibbs family".

Jenny bit back a small sob as she flipped the page. Lil's first steps. Viv's first steps. Lil hugging her father around the knee to prevent him from moving, as Viv ran around Jethro like a maniac, her mouth open, hollering incomprehensibly. Jenny remembered they had managed to tie a pink ribbon around Jethro's leg that time, and presented him to Jenny as a present. She was sure that if the foily gift wrap was in reach, Jethro might have found himself with tendrils of silver all over him. The next one was Jen brushing Viv's hair and not succeeding, finally deciding to add a bit of anti-frizz product to help her progress. Another one Jethro smiling at the camera with Lil, who was gazing avidly at her father's nose. And then Jen's favourite. Her two little girls. Viv and Lil were hugging, gazing at the camera. Viv's hair issues had managed to die down at the time, and her hair was able to be neatly pulled into two pigtails (which Abby would have mightily approved of), like Lil's. Viv wore a yellow shirt, while Lil, being more feminie like her mother, wore a pink shirt with white stripes. Other than that, they were identical, Viv's smile slightly wider and toothier than Lil's. The two were absolutely adorable.

Tears flowed freely as she remembered how Lil reacted to leaving her father and her sister. For months, she was confused and sad, often asking for "Daw….dy" and "Fif". As she opened the next section of the photos, she downed the whole glass, relishing in the burn that travelled down her throat. The picture was of her and Lil, wide smiles, in their new home in England. She still owned the place, yet it was being leased.

She shut the album, letting it fall to the floor with a muffled 'thump'. She could have gotten the same family today. The family she wanted, that she craved. She was prepared…yet she had left. Indecision rushed through her as she poured herself another shot of bourbon from the crystal decanter belonging to Jasper Shepard, her father.

* * *

Vivianne and Lilianne prowled about the bullpen, identical, confusing and loving it. When a Probie bumped into them accidentally, their double glare would send the Probie skittering off in the opposite direction, for they had the 'Gibbs glare' and the Director's…_charm_.

Viv could not believe that their mum had just suddenly left, and was quite willing to try to convince her mother with any method to bring her thoughts around. Lil was left to deal with Dad, who was talking much less than usual...which was quite scary because Dad never talked that much in the first place. He had only managed to utter twenty words yesterday (at least that was what the twins guessed), comprising of 'Bed', 'Eat', 'Brush your teeth', and...you get the picture.

Viv and Lil had completed a full circle of the squad room, before arriving back at home base. Tony looked at Ziva, who shook her head, shrugging. Tony nodded knowledgeably. Gibbs walked in, yet there was no usual spring in his step. He looked downtrodden, and with no disgusting (in Tony's opinion) coffee to help with the situation.

"Dad!" Lil ran towards her father. Viv looked up and spied Jenny exiting the elevator, and decided to go to where her 'expertise' was needed.

* * *

"Mum," Viv barged in, making Jenny jump, for Jenny almost had mistaken her daughter to be the one who she had been trying to avoid. Viv noticed that her mother looked downtrodden too, tired and unhappy. After sloshing back a shot of bourbon, Jenny had the energy to gaze at her daughter. She was pretty sure this one was Viv.

"Viv, darling," Jenny rubbed her temples, "What are you doing here?" Viv decided to play her game. Making her mother vulnerable was one of her specialities.

"Mummy," Viv walked towards Jenny and enveloped her in an unexpected hug, "Lil and I missed you so much, yesterday. We didn't choose you over Daddy. We just wanted you guys to be together a bit longer." Viv looked up at Jenny with puppy dog eyes. Jenny, after flipping through a whole depressing photo album, felt even worse. She led Viv over to the couch, and sat down with her arms around Viv.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done, I'm so sorry," Jenny felt her eyes begin to leak. Viv triumphed inwardly. Now breaking her mother would be as simple as a few sentences.

"It's alright Ma. But why did you run from Dad? Can't we be a happy family? I've grown up without a mother to love…." The door opened suddenly, causing Jenny to flinch once more, for her nerves were strung on breaking point. This was all planned of course. Lil walked in, a sad smile on her face.

"And I've never had a father to write a father's day card to every year," Lil sat down on the other side of Jenny. Jenny bit her lip, wrapping her other free arm around Lil.

"I don't know if I can, girls," Jenny sighed. Lil and Viv stole a quick glance at each other, deciding to play dumb.

"Do what, Ma?" They said in unison, a slight humorous tone to their voices. Jenny, funnily, did not notice. Her skills at interrogation seemed to be useless on thirteen year old girls.

"Your Dad," Jenny inhaled sharply before continuing, "Your father…." She couldn't say it. Yet her daughters had made her realise her mistake. She had always been the one running. Maybe it was time that she was the one who came back. She needed to tell him. Now.

"Excuse me, girls," she whispered as she ran out the door. Lil and Viv winked at each other, before sharing a well-earned high-five.

* * *

**Agent McGee: Something is definitely up with the boss today.**

**Agent DiNozzo: Yeah, Probie, we haven't been living under a stone for the last five hours.**

**Officer David: Who would want to live under a stone?**

Tony DiNozzo shot Ziva a glance, before typing **I'll get back to you later.** Ziva shrugged.

**Agent McGee: Any guesses?**

**Officer David: I've got theories. But I am not sharing.**

**Agent DiNozzo: Aww, Ziva, being a killjoy...again. Tell us. Come on, I bet this has something to do with our fickle Director.**

**Officer David: Jenny is not fickle. Shut your trap Tony.**

Tony shot Ziva an amazed look. Ziva smirked back. McGee only looked on with interest. Ziva and Tony's tension had increased after the casserole incident which he had rather liked to forget. He could not forget the…

**Agent McGee: I agree with Tony. This definitely has something to do with the Director. Look at the twins! They have been scaring me all morning.**

**Agent DiNozzo: I knew it would never be a good idea to combine Jenny and Gibbs. Remeber the time we used the morph thing? I knew they would produce offspring with the scariest parts of them….**

Two pairs of amused eyes focused on Tony, who shrugged.

Though they thought Gibbs was oblivious to this secret conversation, he was not. He had seen the glances, and the rapid typing which was definitely not related to casework.

Jethro was depressed. It hadn't been the first time a relationship had ended for him, but this was particularly horrible. It was almost like reliving Paris all those years ago. The rejection, the hurt, the depression. He had hardened up over the years, but anything to do with Paris would turn him into a marshmallow.

He decided it was the right time to intervene, before the conversation got out of hand.

"DiNozzo, McGee, David!" he barked, "If I see an Internet doodah chatty thing on your screen…" He did not need to finish the threat. He saw the three hands reaching to select the 'x' box, and three sets of guilty eyes focusing on the paperwork once more. Gibbs smirked, about to sit down, when he saw…Jen…coming down the stairs. His first reaction was to run, coffee, anything. Yet the sharp call of "Agent Gibbs!" stopped him.

* * *

**Okay. One ore chapter before an epilogue. And guys, there's going to be happy Jibbsness!**

**Snippet!!!!!**

_"Yes, Director?" Jethro drawled in a lazy tone, yet she could see the hurt behind the façade._

_"A word, please," she motioned Jethro to the elevator, and they stepped inside._

_Once the doors were safely closed, the Gibblets rushed down to Abby's lab. They had informed her to keep the video of the elevator open for the whole day, and now, they needed to watch this._

**Love to hear your thoughts**


	24. Chapter 23: Uncoventional Love

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all the reviews...I loved reading each and one of them. Okay. Last 'chapter'. And all the Jibbs fluffy thingies you expect. Next chapter/epilogue, is sorta short, so....enjoy the last long one....which isn't actually that long...okay I'll just shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parent Trap....**

* * *

Chapter 23: Uncoventional Love

Jenny descended the stairs in a hurry, after she saw Jethro about to make his dash for freedom, light a rabbit. Add a pair of furry pink ears, and the image would be complete...

"Agent Gibbs!" she used her most authoritative tone. Yet this caused the whole squadroom to swivel their curious heads up and around to gaze at the interaction between their director and a subordinate. She glared at them, causing the key-tapping to resume.

Jethro gazed sullenly at her, crossing his arms, an unconcious act to protect himself. Jenny knew that there was nothing she could do about his team, who didn't even bother trying to hide their interest.

"Yes, _Director_?" Jethro drawled in a lazy tone, yet she could see the hurt behind the façade.

"A word, please," she motioned Jethro to the elevator, and they stepped inside.

Once the doors were safely closed, the Gibblets rushed down to Abby's lab. They had informed her to keep the video of the elevator open for the whole day, and now, they needed to watch this.

* * *

Jenny watched as the elevator doors shut, before turning to Jethro, who was standing woodenly on the other side. The silence was charged with emotions, and lasted for six whole minutes. Jenny knew that she had to be the first to speak.

"Jethro, the proposal. I….." Jenny began, yet his face twisted into anger. She could not stop his subsequent outburst.

* * *

The Gibblets reached the lab, in due time. Abby had already been avidly watching the video, she even had a box of popcorn ready. Ducky was sitting on a chair near her, profiling away. She motioned frantically for everyone to gather around.

"Jethro, the proposal. I….." the voice of Jenny came over the speakers. Abby felt her mouth drop open, while McGee and DiNozzo simply choked. Ziva just lifted her eyebrows, before slapping Tony hard on the back, 'helping' of course. This just caused Tony to cough violently and glare his best at Ziva, who smiled back sweetly.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Abby whispered. They just nodded.

* * *

"This is what you do every time Jen? Every damn time I try to get close to you, you back away. You are like a piece of bait. You dangle in front of me. I think I can get you, but then you just dangle away! I deal with the hurt. But then, you come back, and I completely forget everything bad that you ever did. And then you break my life again. It's just bull, Jen!" Gibbs motioned wildly, and then lowered his voice, "If you just wanted to tell me 'no', don't do it so horribly. Because it feels like Paris. I don't think I can relive that. I thought you were ready Jenny. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you'll never be ready."

* * *

Abby had tears rolling down her face at his outburst. Ducky shook his head, reminiscing of those times in Paris. He only knew too well what had happened.

* * *

Gibbs reached to press the button to return to the bullpen, but Jenny grasped him arm. She looked up at him.

"Jethro, I never said no. I just ran. I am ready, Jethro, I think. No, I am ready, _I am ready_," she looked at him steadfastly, her gaze unwavering. Gibbs felt elation rising in him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes, I s'pose it is an unconventional yes," Jenny leant in for Gibbs to inhale her intoxicating fragrance, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Abby and McGee quickly moved to copy the events onto a disk, tears rolling freely down Abby's face. Ziva had ended up in Tony's embrace, and Ducky was applauding loudly at the outcome.

"Yes! Yes! We have got to tell the little Gibblets!" Abby cried.

"We already know," Viv and Lil stood at the lab door, hand in hand, with such wide grins.

Abby couldn't help but race forward and hug the both of them.

After Abby had let go, the two redheads turned to one another, blue eyes sparkling.

"What do you say Lil? Mission accomplished?" Viv asked, straight faced.

"Mission accomplished." The two broke out into contagious laughter, then doing their own happy dance. Today was a fantastic day.

* * *

**JIBBS!!!! Sort of got inspiration for an 'elevator proposal' from Grey's Anatomy....you know 'Elevator Love Letters'?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the way it turned out. We have an epilogue to go....not the wedding, but what happens after the wedding. Hope you all tune in!**

**Love to hear your thoughts!**


	25. Epilogue: Post Wedding

**Hey everyone! The last 'chapter' of a long journey...thanks for all of you who stayed with this till the end. Hope you enjoyed the journey, and this chapter. Not much Jibbs....but a bit of Tiva. And some twin action with Abby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Parnet Trap.**

* * *

Epilogue: Post Wedding

Vivianne and Lilianne Gibbs plopped down on Abby's couch, flowers and confetti laced through their vibrant red hair, which was now quite suitable for a bird's nest, rather than being the pretty curls Jenny had specifically asked for her daughters to have.

"Aaah!!!" They heard Abby call, "You'll ruin your pretty dresses!" Abby had dressed in red, for she refused vehemently to wear white, and Jenny would not let her wear black ("This is not a funeral, Abby!"). Ziva followed Abby, wearing a matching red dress and smirking very slightly. Abby had probably been even more excited than the groom at the wedding, she had contributed to half the wedding plans and wanted to remember the day that 'Mummy and Daddy' got married.

"Come on! Mum and Dad have already gotten married, and we don't need these, do we, unless there's another wedding with the same designs and everything?" Viv tugged at her lacy dress which made her resemble a white moth-ball. Although Viv and Lil were literally identical, Lil had the ability to look like a snowflake while Viv could not. Lil twirled around, admiring the silky folds. Viv just glared at her, tomboyishly.

"Viv, these are called keepsakes. We've got to keep them!" Abby exclaimed, before ordering the girls to get changed and give her the dresses, so that she could wrap them up and put them inside a black velvet box.

* * *

After dinner (Ziva had decided not to make casserole, fearing the consequences. A nice pasta dish fared well), the four sat on the black (with skull patterns) couch around Abby's TV, watching 'The Sound Of Music', Ziva's favourite film (Viv and Abby had just grimaced at the film choice, while Lil was singing along happily with Ziva).

"Wait, pause it. I need a bathroom break," Ziva announced, before leaving the couch momentarily.

Abby immediately turned to Viv and Lil, when the bathroom door closed, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I've been thinking, kids. What if we have a new mission?" she asked. Viv and Lil were on to it immediately.

"Name it," Viv giggled. Lil snicked, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Mummy and Daddy, was successful. I think we should get your…Aunty and Uncle together. How about Ziva and Tony?" Abby rubbed her hands together. Both Viv and Lil shook hands with Abby and each other.

"We're on."

**FIN**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the journey...I might do a really short oneshot of a chapter story or something as the other mission, but for now, this is where we part ways. :)**

**Thanks again to all you readers out there!**

**Alex.**


End file.
